living a dream
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: amu es una chica normal, si con normal entiendes que es famosa y heredera de una de las mejores companias en Japon, pero ella tiene un problema, descrubir quien es el verdadero dueno de su corazon, que pasa cuando Ikuto decide ganarse a Amu, pero aparece un rival? muchas series, Shugo Chara, Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto y tal vez aumente
1. Introduccion  Conozcan a Amu

Cris gatita-chan: Hola a todos! Aqui cris gatita-chan este es mi primer fanfic asi que sean amables

Ikuto: si aja lo que tu digas…

Cris gatita-chan: IKUTOOOO ( con corazones en los ojos, sale a abrazarlo – tipo Utau - )

Ikuto: -no puede respirar – n..o res….resp…pi…ro

Cris gatita-chan: uuppss (dice soltándolo)

Ikuto: chica loca

Cris gatita-chan: SI, loca por ti Ikuto 3

Amu: EEHHH? En serio alguien esta loca por ese Gato Pervertidoo?

Cris gatita-chan: que, celosa Amu?

Amu: n-no, eso es i-i-imposible

Ikuto: (abraza a Amu) segura?

Amu: (deshaciéndose del abrazo de Ikuto) S-SI

Ikuto: que mala ( carita de cachorro) no me dejas abrazarte

Cris gatita-chan: si ella no quiere, yo si quiero IKUTO, ahh y cierto hagan el Disclaimer

Ikuto: (abrazando a Cris gatita-chan mientras ella se desmaya) SHUGO CHARA NO LE PERTENECE A Cris gatita-chan SOLO LA TRAMA

Summary

Hinamori Amu una chica normal si x normal entiendes que es heredera de una de las compañías mas importante del mundo, una famosa cantante, modelo y actriz, y aparte tiene uno o 2 secretos que nadie sabe,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, heredero de la compañía mas importante en Japon, líder de la banda "Find your love", que pasara cuando se cruzen sus caminos?

Introduccion:

Hola soy Hinamori Amu, edad: 16 años, mi cabello es color rosado largo mas o menos hasta un poco mas bajo que media espalda, soy alta creo mido 1.70m, ojos: dorados, hobbies: leer, escuchar música, andar con mis amigos, asisto al colegio Privado Seiyo High, bueno… todavía no este será mi primer anio ahí, porq? Bueno soy la heredera de una de las companias mas importantes del mundo: Dreams, mi mama Midori Hinamori es una famosa diseñadora y casi no pasa tiempo conmigo asi que cada vez que me ve, bueno es como HIPERACTIVA, si lo se suena raro, pero aun asi es mi mama y me divierto mucho, mi papa es el dueño de la empresa, Tsugumu, siempre esta ocupado con los viajes y los negocios, para el sigo siendo su pequeña princesa, es un poco molesto aveces pero me encanta pasar tiempo con el, tambien tengo una pequeña hermana su nombre: Ami, ella es todo lo contrario a mi, todo el mundo piensa que soy "cool & Spicy" pero la verdad es que soy timida y muy sentimental aunque si me provocas puedo ser la persona mas fría de este planeta, mis mejores amigas son: Rima y Utau, Rima Mashiro es una heredera como yo pero su compañía no es mundial al igual que la mia y es la 2da mas poderosa en Japon, Utau Hoshina bueno ella es una famosa IDOL si lo se como mi mejor amiga es una famosa Idol, bueno pues…es que yo tambien soy cantante y aparte de eso soy modelo y actriz, pero mi fuerte es el canto, mis mejores amigo o mejor debería decir mis "mis hermanos" si son como mis hermanos incluyendo lo sobrepoctectores y molestos a veces: Kukai Souma y Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai es divertido el hermano mayor divertido mientras que Nagihiko es el hermano mayor serio y responsable , estuvimos separados 1 anio porque mama quería que estuviera con ella para que conozca las pasarelas de Paris, asi que este anio entrare al mismo colegio que mis mejores amigos, será un anio divertido, cierto olvide mencionar a mis charas: Ran, la divertida y optimista tambien la deportiva, ella tiene el cabello rosa sujeto a un lado con una viscera rosa, sus ojos rosa y un uniforme de porrista rosa, su símbolo es el corazón, luego esta Miki, ella es la artista, tiene un conjunto azul y siempre carga con ella su set de arte, su símbolo es la espada ( es el mismo solo que no se como se dice en español Spade ) luego esta Su, ella es la hogareña y sabe cocinar, es dulce, y algo despistada, su símbolo es el trébol, luego esta Dia, ella tiene el cabello naranja cogido en 2 coletas, y vestido amarillo con botas blancas, su símbolo es diamante, tambien tengo a Midnight ella nació hace poco según ella representa mi deseo de volar lejos donde no tenga a nadie vigilándome, ella tiene el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos son de un gris hermoso y tiene alas de mariposa de un color verde azulado, su traje es un vestido negro hasta la mitad de la pierna con unas mariposas violetas en el final del vestido, tiene botas violetas con mariposas negras , mi ultima pero no menos importante es mi chara gato, Alessa, dice que es mi deseo de ser mimada, ella tiene cabello plateado pero brillante sus ojos son de color violeta, tiene una top blanca con uno mini short rosa, sus orejas y cola son moradas y sus botas son blancas con huellas de gato rosa.

-Amu! DESPIERTA! – gritan todas mis charas

-AAAHHH! Q xq? – dice Amu toda dormida

-Amu… tienes una entrevista en menos de 25 min asi que apurate – responde Miki

-Q? – y Sali disparada a mi armario escogi una blusa blanca que tiene una calavera rosa en el centro me puse un jean ajustado color gris con unos converses fucsias, una pulsera de Hello Kitty (: y deje mi cabello suelto y ahora si sali a mi entrevista

Cris gatita-chan: q tal les pareció la introducción?

Amu: por que solo habla de mi?

Cris gatita-chan: xq tu eres la personaje principal

Ikuto: no me gusta tu historia, me voy – dice saliendo por la puerta –

Cris gatita-chan: NOOO! IKUTO VUELVE – se va al ricon emo – es un AMUTO

Ikuto: si es asi esperare a ver que es lo que sigue – dice regresando –

Amu: EEHHH? XQ ES UN AMUTO Y NO UN TADAMU

Cris gatita-chan: xq no me gusta el TADAMU ( dice abrazandose a Ikuto)

Ikuto: Amu a nadie le gusta el tadamu ( dice soltándose del abrazo de Cris gatita-chan para abrazar a Amu

Cris gatita-chan: jjumm =3 (puchero) IKUTOO! No me dejes sola

Ikuto: ok…ok… ( va a abrazar a Cris gatita-chan )

Cris gatita-chan: (toda feliz xq Ikuto la esta abrazndo ) x fas dejen Reviews acepto sugerencias y tomatazos

Ikuto: lo mas seguro esq tengas tomatazos xq no haber puesto amuto

Cris gatita-chan: jum :P malo ya no te quiero – se suelta de Ikuto y se va – tal vez si sea mejor hacer un Tadamu…o mejor un Kukamu

Tadase: Amu-chan…en serio quieres un tadamu?

Amu: :$ e…etto…

Ikuto: imposible ella solo quiere estar conmigo – la coge como una princesa y se va con ella

Amu: IKUTOO! SUELTAME


	2. Capitulo 1  Conociento a Ikuto

Crisgatita-chan: hola de nuevo muchas gracias por los Review :) me hizo tan feliz saber que alguien había leído mi historia :) bueno sin mas preámbulo este es el sgt cap., Ikuto has el disclaimer

Ikuto: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a crisgatita-chan, solo la trama

Cap. 1- Conociendo a Ikuto

IKUTO POV

Era en la mañana, y estaba con Yoru camino al estudio donde mi hermana va a grabar su nuevo disco, junto con una amiga, cuando veo algo que esta fuera de lo normal, en la entrada, OH! Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto (no tengo ganas de describir, así que ya saben como es Ikuto) y a la entrada de la compañía de mi padre me topo con la chica mas hermosa que pude conocer, ella tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello rosa, pero estaba en aprietos unos paparazzi la estaban siguiendo, así que me acerque a ella para ayudarla, mientras los paparazzi le preguntaban cosas:

-Hinamori-san con quien grabara su nuevo disco?, es verdad que aparecerá en un nuevo Drama? Es verdad que le ofrecieron un contrato para las mejores pasarelas de Paris? – Hinamori, ese nombre le era conocido, bueno tendría tiempo después para averiguar de quien se trataba – Hinamori-san por favor responda nuestras preguntas, en el momento que ella iba a contestar la agarro por la cintura y la llevo dentro del edificio diciéndole al guardia que no deje pasar a nadie, pero cuando la suelto, veo que ella me ve con una cara enojada y me pregunta

-Quien rayos eres tú? Y Por que hiciste eso? – pero antes de responder veo que ella tambien tiene un chara, mejor dicho, ella tambien tiene Charas

AMU POV

Estaba llegando a tiempo en la oficina cuando un montón de paparazzi empiezan a dispararme con preguntas, no sé cómo se enteran las cosas, solo sé que se enteran mal, en el momento en que me veía en aprietos, siento como un brazo rodea mi cintura y me dirige dentro del edificio, y una voz – muy sexy – le dice al guardia que no deje pasar a nadie, al inicio me sentía muy agradecida, pero no me soltaba, así que me enoje…cuando me soltó le empiezo a preguntar:

-Quien rayos eres tú? Y Por que hiciste eso? – pero antes de responderme se queda callado viendo a la nada, cuando me doy cuenta que el tambien tiene un chara, así que eso significa que está viendo mis charas, así que espero hasta que su mente vuelva de su lapsus brutus y lo analizo, no está nada mal, es un chico MUY guapo, tiene el cabello del color zafiro, sus ojos son del mismo color, y su cara es tan perfecta, pero antes de caer en trance le vuelvo a preguntar

-Quien rayos eres tú? Y Por que hiciste eso?

En ese momento se levanta de su trance y responde como si nada pasara:

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto y de nada

-De nada? – pregunte escéptica, no podía creer que este chico me responda así.

-Si, te ayude allá fuera, sino fuera por mí, ahora serias carne de paparazzi

-Bueno, entonces gracias – dije y estaba empezando a irme cuando siento que él me coge de la mano y me gira

-Eso, no basta, por lo menos quiero saber el nombre de la chica que acabo de salvar – dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro

-Hinamori Amu, ahora si, adiós y gracias por ayudarme – dije y me fui antes de que me hiciera mas preguntas

EN LA CABINA DE GRABACIONES

Cuando llegue a la cabina hay estaban Utau y Rima mis mejores amigas y tambien Nagihiko y Kukai así que lo primero que hice fue saludarlos:

-Hola chicos – y mientras decía eso, mis charas salían a saludar a las charas de mis mejores amigos, las charas de Utau eran Iru y Eru, la de Rima era Kusukusu, los de Nagi eran Temari y Rhytmn, y el de Kukai era Daichi

-Hola Amu – respondieron todos y de ahí Utau empezó a hablar para todos

-Chicos, sé que es repentino, pero hoy viene mi hermano, el va a grabar con nosotros, y tambien invite a otro artista para que grabe con nosotros – dijo ella – pero ese artista todavía estará en secreto – dijo ella – de repente la puerta se abre y no es nada mas y nada menos que el chico de hace un rato, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que Utau se lanzara sobre para darle un abrazo y presentarlo como su hermano:

-Chicos, el es mi hermano Tsukiyomi Ikuto – dijo ella, y después de que ella dijera eso, salió un chara detrás de él – ahh, y este es Yoru, el Chara de mi hermano

-Espera Utau, como que él es tu hermano? – dije yo, un poco molesta porque nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano – y como es que se apellidan diferente? – Tsukiyomi ese apellido me sonaba

-Lo siento Amu – dijo Utau con una cara suplicante – se que no te dije que tenía un hermano, lo siento, y no nos apellidamos diferente – pero cuando iba a refutar ella me interrumpió – Hoshina Utau es mi nombre artístico, mi nombre real es Tsukiyomi Utau

-Ok, bueno, un placer Tsukiyomi-san – dije yo – ahora Utau, debemos empezar a grabar – y con eso entre a la cabina donde estaba mi guitarra, y empecé a hacer calentamiento, tocando la guitarra y cantando:

It's been said and done  
>every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now, here's another one  
>so your melody will play on and on<br>with the best we own

You're beautiful  
>like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A center full miracle, lyrical  
>you saved my life again<br>and I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>and I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>and I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<p>

Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de continuar su celular empezó a sonar

-Hola – respondió ella, pero en el momento que ella hablo, sonrió como si no hubiera mañana – A-Atem? – siguió escuchando en el teléfono cuando dijo – SI!, obvio, voy para allá, y salió de la cabina y les dijo a los chicos:

-Sorry chicos, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego – y se fue con sus charas siguiéndola, lo que no sabía era que Ikuto no paraba de verla

-Nee? Ikuto-nii – dijo Utau

-Lo siento Utau, que decías, que te voy a presentar a todos:

-Ella es Mashiro Rima – dijo señalándola – el es Fujisaki Nagihiko, y el Souma Kukai – dijo – y la que se fue, es mi mejor amiga Hinamori Amu

-Mucho gusto – dijeron los demás

-Un placer – respondió Ikuto, y mientras los demás entraban a un tema de conversación el se sumió en sus pensamientos, y lo único que pensaba era _Hinamori Amu…que chica para mas hermosa y misteriosa…_

Bueno chicos, este es el primer capítulo de Living a Dream :) espero que les gusteoH, sorry por meter un poquiiiiiiiito de Yu-Gi-Oh en la serie, pero esque hoy estábamos hablando con mis amigos sobre las series de nuestra infancia, y me quede con la pica, y bueno…no los atareo mas con mi bla bla bla así, que porfas comenten (: , ahh y gracias a Sabii-chan y a Perla Y por comentar

Att. Crisgatita-chan


	3. Chapter 2: El encuentro con Atem

Crisgatita-chan: hola a todoss! bueno este sera mi ultimo update en este mes…xq ya empiezo examines :S :'( pero…no se preocupen si tengo tiempo subiré antes

Ikuto: eres muy responsable…lo mas seguro es que si tengas tiempo pero estes metida estudiando -.-

Crisgatita-chan: :'( Ikuto malo…claro como tu no vas al colegio -.-

Amu: tiene razon! No la molestes

Crisgatita-chan: que linda Amu (: ahora has el disclaimer

Amu & Ikuto: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Crisgatita-chan, solo la trama

Crisgatita-chan: ahora empieza el segundo capitulo

UTAU POV

La vi a Amu salir corriendo después de hablar por teléfono, tendre que cuestionarla…pero eso no es todo si no que tambien me di cuenta de que mi hermanito ha tomado cierto interés en ella, pero creo que tendre que hablar con el, ella solo me ha confiado el secreto a mi, ella esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, Atem

-Utau… - dice Kulkai

-Rubia Oxigenada! – grita Rima

-Quien es la rubia oxigenada? - responde Utau saliendo de sus pensamientos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – el que se reia era Ikuto

-Y a ti que te pasa? No se supone que eres mi hermano y deberías defenderme – dice Utau algo enojada

-Si, pero deja de pensar en mi – dice Ikuto, el sabe la mirada de Utau cuando se mete en sus pensamientos sobre el – promételo

-Ok, lo prometo – dijo Utau un poco resignada, pero lo hizo por su hermano – bueno, se supone que hoy íbamos a grabar con Amu, pero sin ella no se puede grabar, entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, mientras yo hablo con Amu, de porque salió corriendo asi

IKUTO POV

_Amu es la chica mas hermosa que he conocido…pero algo me dice que esta fuera de mi alcance_

En ese momento Yoru me saco de mi ensoñación y me dijo:

-Ikuto-nya no te preocupes, no hay chica que se pueda resistir a tus encantos-nya – ante este comentario no pude hacer nada mas que reirme

AMU POV

Sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude cuando me choque con una figura mucho mas alta que yo, e inmediato reconoci los brazos que me rodeaban, esos musculosos y protectores brazos, los de Atem

-Como estas preciosa? – dijo el, obviamente es el único que le permito que me llame asi

-Encantada de verte – dijo ella y se puso en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla

-digo lo mismo, pero hay un problema, yo vine para verte cantar, no para que nos encontremos en el pasillo para hablar – dijo el, con una mirada de reproche, el sabia que ella tenia trabajo, y que si era por el, ella lo dejaría todo para tomarse una tarde libre y hablar con el

-Pero… - empezó Amu, pero Atem no la dejo terminar

-Pero nada, preciosa, vamos termina de grabar lo que sea que tengas hoy y salimos, además me estoy quedando un mes aquí, antes de irme de gira nuevamente, recuerda que yo soy 2 personas, Yugi volverá a los conciertos en un mes – iba diciendo eso mientras iban caminando nuevamente dentro de la cabina

-Bueno, aquí estamos – dijo ella abriendo la puerta – volvi – pero en el momento que dijo eso, los chicos se estaban alistando para irse – pero porque están guardando todo? – dijo ella

-porque se supone que te fuiste y no te veriamos hasta mañana – dijo Utau – y quien es el? – dijo ella señalando a Atem que estaba justo detrás de ella

-etto… - dijo ella

-Diles…son tus amigos y amigas después de todo – dijo Atem

-Bueno – deja salir un suspiro – chicos no se moleste conmigo…el es Atem, mi mejor amigo desde que somos bebe, nuestros padres son mejores amigos, asi que prácticamente nos criamos juntos – mientras ella decía eso todos dejaron ver que estaban sorprendidos ante tal revelación, especialmente Utau

-Pero…tu te pareces a… - dijo Utau

-Yugi – dijo Atem – si lo se, esa es mi identidad falsa, mi identidad de cantante

-Pero…si tu eres Yugi…eso significa que grabaras con nosotros tambien – dijo Utau

-Aja – respondió el monótonamente, el solo se mostraba tal y como era con Amu…y…no importaba, solo Amu, la chica con la que salió lo lastimo demasiado

-no me dijiste nada – dijo Amu haciendo un puchero

-Claro, que no te dije nada porque era una sorpresa – dijo el – abrazandola y dándole un abrazo en cabeza – me perdonas preciosa?

-Obvio, bueno – dijo ella – grabemos la canción que quedamos hoy, para poder ir con mi ser a hablar – y se diriguio a la cabina junto con los demás y empezaron a cantar:

(SMILE – Avril Lavigne)

You know that I'm crazy bitch

I do what I want when I fell like it

All I wanna do is loose control

But you don't really give a shit

You go, and you go, you go with it

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll

You said: Hey, what's your name?

You took one look and now we're not the same

Yeah, you said Hey!

And since that day, you stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday

And everything has felt this right

And now you turned it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then

I woke up with a new tattoo

You're name was on me

And my name was on you

I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?

You took one look and now we're not the same

Yeah, you said Hey!

And since that day, you stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday

And everything has felt this right

And now you turned it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile(x2)

You know that I'm crazy bitch

I do what I want when I fell like it

All I wanna do is loose control (x2)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday

And everything has felt this right

And now you turned it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile(x3)

Mientras ella cantaba todo esto Atem estaba atento a lo que su major amiga, el la queria no como una hermana, pero estab muy apegado a ella, en el momento que termino de cantar, ella salio de la cabina y se despidio de todos y ella y Atem se fueron juntos a su café favorite

IKUTO POV

Ese chico Atem estaba muy atento a Amu…que era lo que sentia el, acaso eran celos, pero se quedo con este pensamiento en la cabeza:

"_Amu…que sientes por ese chico…."_

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy espero poder actualizar pronto

Ikuto: si mas vale que actualices pronto y saques a ese Atem de la historia, Amu es mia!

Amu: yo no soy de nadie Ikuto! Ademas…quien es es Atem

Crisgatita-chan: ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE SIEMPRE….ATEM 4E! obviamente ahí esta incluido Ikuto 33

Atem: bueno eso es todo por hoy, como dijo crisgatita-chan…espero que les haya gustado la historia y porfavor dejen reviews para que a crisgatita-chan le den mas ganas de escribir


	4. Chapter 3: Sorpresa inesperada

CG-C: HOLA! Soy yo de nuevo…sorry..Estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes y ya pues no puede subir antes…bueno…saben no se que escribir así que veamos cómo me sale este capitulo

Ikuto: por lo menos trata de poner un poco de Amuto

CG-C: que crees que iba a hacer, iba a poner un poco de Amuto…y bueno Atem se iba a poner celoso…pero que mas da…no tengo inspiración, espero que salga bien

Amu: SC no le pertenece a CG-C , solo la trama

ATEM POV

-Preciosa? – le dije a Amu

-Dime – contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Quien era ese chico el de los ojos azul zafiro – dije…me di cuenta que la estaba viendo mucho a MI Amu

-Ahh, Ikuto? es el hermano de mi mejor amiga Utau, parece que tambien va a participar en la grabación – respondió ella como si nada

-Bueno, no importa – dije yo y nos dirigimos a mi auto, un Lamborginni (N/A: no se si está bien escrito…pero bueno) murciélago negro (N/A: sorry muchas notas lo sé..Pero es el carro de mis sueños quien no quisiera un carro así) le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara

-Gracias – respondió ella con un leve sonrojo, me pregunto por que se abra sonrojado, a lo que me gire para entrar al auto lo vi, ese chico…como se llamaba?...Ikuto, estaba viendo fijamente a Amu, así que entre rápidamente para irnos de ahí

AMU POV

A lo que Atem me abrió la puerta de su carro me sonroje levemente, Atem siempre ha sido un chico muy caballeroso, pero al ver como hacia eso, me recordó un poco a Ikuto cuando me salvo de esos paparazzi, bueno eso no importa Atem tenía algo importante que decirme, me pregunto que será

-Bueno Atem, que es lo importante que tenias que decirme? – pregunte yo, no me aguantaba la curiosidad

-Preciosa…la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso seria a una de tus charas no? – dijo él con tono de burla

-No te burles, las chicas siempre se pierden, espero que estén con Utau, no puedo creer que se hayan quedado – dije con un poco de molestia

-JAJAJAJA – se rio con ganas – ya llegamos al café – dijo y me di cuenta que era verdad – nos vamos a encontrar con unos amigo míos – dijo él, eso me enojo se supone que éramos solo nosotros 2

-Que? – le dije

-Nos encontraremos con unos amigos míos – dijo el

-No, me refiero a que porque no me dijiste antes

-lo siento, no creí que esto te molestaría tanto – dijo Atem…enojado?

-Bueno, no importa – dije algo triste y Atem me cogió de la mandíbula e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Lo siento, se que normalmente son solo nosotros cuando salimos – se disculpo

-No importa – dije sonriendo – pero no lo hagas a la próxima

Después de eso entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa sonde estaban un chico rubio que tenia aires de grandeza pero parecía buena gente, un chico trigueño de cabello café estaba discutiendo con el rubio, una chica muy guapa de cabello castaño tambien estaba ahí y trataba que los 2 chicos no se peleen, un chico de cabello castaño y muy guapo he de decir pero con cara de pocos amigos tambien estaba ahí como que quejándose y un niño de cabellos negro estaba ahí, cuando Atem AKA Yugi llego lo saludaron, supongo que esos deben ser los amigos, y la chica de cabello castaño que les dije lo beso, beso a mi Atem, el se deshizo del beso le sonrió y luego me llamo

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a Amu, mi mejor amiga – me acerque y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, por algo era actriz no? No le dejare a Atem ver, que lo quiero mas que como a un hermano – Hinamori Amu

-Hola a todos – dije y Atem continúo con las presentaciones

-El es Joey, mi mejor amigo – dijo señalando al rubio, sabía que era buena gente aunque se dé aires de grandeza y continuo – el es Tristán – dijo señalando al trigueño cabello castaño – el es Seto – es castaño con cara de pocos amigos – Mokuba, el hermano de Seto – dijo señalando al niño – y ella es Tea, mi novia

-Mucho gusto- dije, me sentía dolida, no solo porque me guste un poco MUCHO Atem, sino porque soy su mejor amiga y no me dijo que tenía novia, así seguí actuando y empecé una conversación con todos ellos

ATEM POV

Tea…si la chica que no quería mencionar antes, porque me había hecho mucho daño, en uno de mis conciertos la encontré besándose con un chico al cual no conocía, su nombre Marik, Tea me lo dijo, me dijo que él la había obligado, que era por mi propio bien ya que él había descubierto mi identidad, me importaba menos mi identidad si no que ella no me lo dijo y lo beso, en ese entonces cortamos, no quería saber nada de ella, y jamás le dije a Amu lo que había pasado, ella ni siquiera sabía que yo tenía novia, pero hace poco volvimos, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, pero ya no es como antes, no me muestro tan abierto con ella como antes lo hacía, como me muestro con Amu

-Atem… - escuche una voz, la de Tea

-Atem! – gritaron los chicos

-Atem – dijo Amu – bueno, chicos me voy ya que Atem parece haberse congelado

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte preciosa – desperté cuando escuche se iba a ir

-Sabia que con eso te levantarías – dijo ella con una sonrisita de satisfacción

-Preciosa? – dijo Tea y los chicos me quedaron viendo con una cara, de te asesino si le vuelves a hacer daño Tea, ellos no sabían lo que de verdad había ocurrido, solo Seto que estaba en contra de que yo saliera con Tea

-Mmm…si – respondí – la conozco desde que somos bebes, somos mejores amigo, siempre la llamo así – sonreí ante tal recuerdo

-Bueno, Atem, en serio me tengo que ir – intervino Amu – chicos fue un placer conocerlos, espero verlos pronto – y se levanto para irse

-Espera…Amu! – grite y me levante para alcanzarla y no se valla, todos me quedaron viendo con una cara de que-rayos-haces – adónde vas? No recuerdas que yo te tengo que llevar a casa?

-La verdad si pero no – dijo ella – Utau quiere hablar conmigo así que me va a venir a ver, ya está afuera, es ese carro plateado – se giro, se puso de puntitas, me cogió la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla como en la mañana

-Mañana estaré ahí en la grabación así que mañana hablaremos mas, y aparte llámame cuando llegues a tu casa – le dije

-Si papa – dijo ella en tono de burla

La abrace, le di un beso en la frente y le dije – no me llames papa, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero preciosa – y la deje ir

-Lose, solo lo hago por molestar –y se fue despidiéndose con la mano de los demás, cuando volví a la mesa todos tenían una cara que no me iban a dejar salir del café sin responder a sus preguntas y sin mas remedio tendré que hacerlo

IKUTO POV

La estaba acompañando a Utau a ver a Amu a un café, parece que Utau quería ver a Amu para hablar con ella, cuando llegamos al café Utau le timbro, la vi que se levanto pero ese chico Atem la detuvo, ella se alzo en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego se estaba yendo cuando él la agarro y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, luego ella salió sonriendo, pero cuando llego al auto su sonrisa de desvaneció y lo primero que dijo

-Utau debo hablar contigo – y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas

-Amu, que te pasa? – grito Utau, pero como estaba conduciendo no pudo acercarse a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga, así que me acerque y le di un abrazo, ella se sorprendió y estaba a punto de apartarse de su abrazo cuando le dije en el oído para que Utau no escuchara:

-Solo déjate abrazar y llora cuanto quieras…hay un dicho que dice: "las lagrimas ensucian la cara, pero lavan el corazón" llora cuanto quieras y desahógate, no te voy a dejar sola – y la abrace con mas fuerza si eso es posible, ella respondió a mi abrazo y continuo llorando, el teléfono de Utau sonó y ella contesto y después de hablar un rato teléfono me dijo:

-Ikuto, no te molestaría si te vamos a la casa y te quedas con Amu un rato hasta que se calme, me llamaron de la disquera de algo importante, vuelvo pronto, solo que no la quiero dejar a Amu sola

-Claro Utau – respondí inmediatamente

Utau nos dejo en la casa, ósea en la mía y de ella (Utau) pero Amu seguía llorando y lloraba hasta que se canso y se quedo dormida, no sabía que hacer Amu se quedo dormida en mis brazos, así que la lleve al cuarto de Utau y la deje en la cama, ella se veía tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo parecía destrozada, así que baje a hacer algo de comer, tal vez cuando Amu se levantase tendría hambre, así que Salí de la habitación de Utau y baje a la cocina dejando a Amu sola, sus charas que no sabían que hacer me acompañaron a la cocina para hacer los platillos favoritos de Amu para animarla.

AMU POV

Salí del café con una sonrisa y no me derrumbe hasta que entre al carro de Utau, en ese instante solo recordé las palabras de Atem MI NOVIA y me puse a llorar, no sabía porque lloraba tanto, pero no podía parar, escuche a Utau decir algo pero no sabía que decía, después sentí unos brazos rodeándome, eran fuertes y musculosos, no eran los de Utau, por lo que trate de deshacerme del abrazo cuando lo escuche:

-Solo déjate abrazar y llora cuanto quieras…hay un dicho que dice: "las lagrimas ensucian la cara, pero lavan el corazón" llora cuanto quieras y desahógate, no te voy a dejar sola – ese era Ikuto, como podía sentirme tan segura en sus brazos, pero eso tendré que pensarlo luego y correspondí su abrazo sin dejar de llorar hoy las voces Ikuto y de Utau pero no distinguía nada, llegamos a un lugar creo que era la casa de Utau, seguí llorando en los brazos de Ikuto, hasta que no pude mas y me quede dormida, sentí los brazos de Ikuto que me cargaban y me ponían en una cama, podía dormir, mejor, pero aun así seguía destrozada

CG-C: espero que les haya gustado la historia

Ikuto: ese no parezco yo…pero aun así me gusta, abrace a Amu y ella se siente segura en mis brazos

Amu: :'( que triste

Atem: porque estoy de malo en esta historia?

CG-C: primero que todo me alegro que te haya gustado Ikuto, si, no sabía que escribir así que hice un poquito creo OC, Amu no estés triste deberías de estar feliz Ikuto te abrazo y te va a cocinar , y Atem no estás de malo… solo que me pareció oportuno dejar en claro que solo serás el mejor amigo de ella, aunque después te das cuenta que – alguien le tapa la boca a CG-c –mmm…..mmm…mmm…

Atem/Ikuto/Amu: lo sentimos, parece que CG-C no se estaba dando cuenta que les iba a contra algo importante de la trama de la historia, así que tuvimos que callarla, esperamos que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews! No creo que cueste tanto, y gracias a los que dejan reviews sigan así, que eso le da ánimos a CC-C para seguir escribiendo

CG-C (liberándose de ellos) : gracias por leer a esta loca y sus locuras y en serio espero que les haya gustado las historia y como dijeron ellos antes POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! Muchas gracias a los que si lo hacen y nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 4: Reconoceindo sentimientos?

CG-C: HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! mm…muchas gracias a Allison que me dejo un Review…aunque sea 1 me dan ganas de escribir…bueno aquí los dejo con el sgt cap.

AMU POV

Me levante en el cuarto de Utau se parecía un poco al mío así que me confundí cuando me levante, no recuerdo como llegue al cuarto de Utau…y donde está Utau? Así que me levante y baje al comedor para encontrarme con mis charas y las de Utau conversando, Utau estaba dormida en el sillón con Ikuto…al ver a Ikuto recordé todo lo que paso ayer…recuerdo haber llorado demasiado por Atem…y que Ikuto estuvo ahí para ayudarme…al recordar cuando me abrazo me sonroje

-AMU! – Grito Utau colgándose de mi cuello, aunque ella era ligeramente mas alta que yo, pero aun así – dime que paso? Porque estabas ayer tan destrozada? Tu celular no ha dejado de sonar…así que como sé que no te gusta que te toquen el celular no conteste, espero no que no haya sido nada importante…bueno eso no importa…quiero saber porque llorabas así, y si alguien te hizo llorar se las verá conmigo, NADIE SE METE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SALE ILESA/O!

- – me empecé a reír como maniática (N/A: no les ha ocurrido eso una vez? A mi si…cuando estoy triste y mis amigas dicen o hacen algo que me pone a reír como maniática) , Utau me quede viendo con una de sus miradas de que-demonios-te-ocurre – lo siento Utau, es que me hizo tan feliz saber que tengo una mejor amiga así – al decir esto, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y me adelante a abrazar a Utau

-No te preocupes Amu – dijo ella casi en un susurro – para eso están las amigas, pero en serio quiero saber que fue lo que te puso tan deprimida

-Si, yo tambien – escuche una voz detrás de mí, y sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz : Ikuto – pero que tal si nos cuenta la historia, mientras desayunamos? – pregunto él con un tono amable

-desde cuándo y preparas el desayuno? – dijo Utau

-Desde que Amu, llego triste lo menos que se puede hacer es alegrarla – dijo él como si nada y me sonroje – aww… Amu parece una fresa, así toda roja, aparte que tambien huele a fresas – dijo él con una de sus sonrisitas…pensándolo bien nunca había visto a Ikuto sonreír de verdad

-C-Ca-Cállate Tsukiyomi – dije algo nerviosa

-Ikuto – dijo con una mirada seria

-ehh? – pregunte totalmente confundida

-que me digas Ikuto – dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina

-O-ok - tartamudee muy dentro de mi escuchaba a mi conciencia que por que tartamudeaba, eso mismo quisiera saber yo

-El desayuno ya esta – dijo Ikuto en desde la cocina, y Utau y yo nos dirigimos a ella para encontrarnos con un desayuno espectacular nunca me imagine que Ikuto pudiera cocinar, y al parecer Utau tampoco, así que nos dirigimos a la mesa y empezamos a desayunar, después de unos minutos, Utau empezó

-Y bien Amu…soy toda oídos…cuéntanos que paso? – dijo ella

IKUTO POV

Estaba dormido, anoche deje casi todo preparado para que cuando Amu se levante le dé su desayuno favorito, según sus charas, así que sentí que Utau se separaba de nuestro abrazo(N/A: si lo se Ikuto está un poco MUCHO OC, pero tiene que encajar con la historia, luego estará como siempre es) y escuche unos pasos por la escalera supongo que debe ser Amu, escuche la voz de Utau, no distinguí bien lo que dijo puesto por los que no se han dado cuenta estaba medio dormido, luego escuche una gran risa, llena de alegría, y a la vez melodiosa, esa risa era la de Amu, nunca la había oído reírse, el sonido es maravilloso, después me resigne, si Amu ya se levanto debería hacerlo yo, así que me levante y como Amu estaba de espaldas no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y escuche como Utau le decía esto a ella

-No te preocupes Amu – dijo ella casi en un susurro – para eso están las amigas, pero en serio quiero saber que fue lo que te puso tan deprimida

-Si, yo tambien – dije muy serio, en serio quería saber quién o que hizo llorar así a MI ángel – pero que tal si nos cuenta la historia, mientras desayunamos? – pregunte amablemente para que no se sienta presionada

-desde cuándo y preparas el desayuno? – dijo Utau obviamente estaba muy curiosa, me parece que mi hermanita se ha dado cuenta que Amu, me importa y mucho, no sé como ha pasado pero en los 2 días que la conozco, creo que me he enamorado

-Desde que Amu, llego triste lo menos que se puede hacer es alegrarla – dijo como si nada para que Amu no se diera cuenta pero me di cuenta que se sonrojo así que decidí dedicarle una pequeña broma – aww… Amu parece una fresa, así toda roja, aparte que tambien huele a fresas – dije con una de mis famosas sonrisitas que derretirían a cualquier chica

-C-Ca-Cállate Tsukiyomi – me respondió algo nerviosa…nerviosa eso quiere decir que tengo algún efecto sobre ella…

-Ikuto – dije con una mirada seria, no me gusta que ella me llame por mi apellido, además yo tampoco la llamo por su apellido así que lo que mas quiero es ella me llame por mi nombre

-ehh? – me pregunto totalmente confundida, se veía tan adorable de esa manera

-que me digas Ikuto – termine de decirle mientras me dirigía a la cocina, con una sonrisa, me alegra ver que en sus ojos ya no hay tanta tristeza como ayer

-O-ok - tartamudeo y eso me alegraba, en serio parece que tengo un pequeño efecto sobre ella

-El desayuno ya esta – grite desde la cocina y vi como Utau y Amu entraban y se sorprendían por el desayuno espectacular que tenía preparado, nos dirigimos a la mesa y empezamos a desayunar, después de unos minutos, Utau empezó

-Y bien Amu…soy toda oídos…cuéntanos que paso? – dijo ella

Y Amu empezó a contarnos lo ocurrido ayer:

Flashback Amu POV

A lo que salimos de la disquero nos dirigimos a auto de Atem y después de conversar un rato nos dirigimos hacia el café de ahí me informo que nos encontraríamos con unos amigos

Después de eso entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa sonde estaban un chico rubio que tenia aires de grandeza pero parecía buena gente, un chico trigueño de cabello café estaba discutiendo con el rubio, una chica muy guapa de cabello castaño tambien estaba ahí y trataba que los 2 chicos no se peleen, un chico de cabello castaño y muy guapo he de decir pero con cara de pocos amigos tambien estaba ahí como que quejándose y un niño de cabellos negro estaba ahí, cuando Atem que tambien es Yugi llego lo saludaron, supongo que esos deben ser los amigos, y la chica de cabello castaño que les dije lo beso, beso a mi Atem, el se deshizo del beso le sonrió y luego me llamo

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a Amu, mi mejor amiga – me acerque y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, por algo era actriz no? No le dejare a Atem ver, que lo quiero mas que como a un hermano – Hinamori Amu

-Hola a todos – dije y Atem continúo con las presentaciones

-El es Joey, mi mejor amigo – dijo señalando al rubio, sabía que era buena gente aunque se dé aires de grandeza y continuo – el es Tristán – dijo señalando al trigueño cabello castaño – el es Seto – es castaño con cara de pocos amigos – Mokuba, el hermano de Seto – dijo señalando al niño – y ella es Tea, mi novia

-Mucho gusto- dije, me sentía dolida, no solo porque me guste un poco MUCHO Atem, sino porque soy su mejor amiga y no me dijo que tenía novia, así seguí actuando y empecé una conversación con todos ellos

Fin del Flash Back

-Así…que te gusta Atem, tu mejor amigo? – le pregunte a Amu

-Si y no – me respondió ella, ya mucho mas tranquila

-Explícate – le dijo Utau en un modo autoritario, ambos Amu y yo sabíamos que se estaba conteniendo y no ir y golpear a ese Atem

-Si, porque bueno me ha gustado hace bastante tiempo, y no porque ayer me di cuenta que lo que me dolió fue saber que no confiaba en mi como su mejor amiga mas que enterarme que tenia novia – dijo con una media sonrisa, después de eso Utau se excuso que debía ir al "tocador" sabía que lo hacía para calmarse y después de que Utau desapareció de nuestras vista ella me dirigió la palabra

-Gracias – me quede anonadado, no me lo esperaba

-la verdad no fue nada – le sonreí, una verdadera sonrisa mía y ella se sonrojo de nuevo, eso me hacía muy feliz, después de eso, me levante y recogí los platos que estaban vacios para dejarlo en el lavabo y que la chica que venía todos los días los lave

AMU POV:

_Ikuto me sonrió_ es lo único que podía pensar y de ahí me di cuenta de este extraño sentimiento que me invadía…será que…no eso es imposible…pero puede haber una ligera posibilidad de que me guste el hermano de mi mejor amiga?

CG-C: ahora que les pareció?

Ikuto: me gusto el momento Amuto que compartimos, pero no me gusta porque estoy un poco MUCHO OC aquí

Amu: aww…que lindo…me gusta esa actitud de Ikuto

Atem: xq sigo pareciendo el malo?

CG-C: si lo siento Ikuto…se que está muy OC aquí, incluso no me gusta escribir tanto cuando estas así, no te preocupes pronto volverás a tu forma normal xq (alguien le vuelve a tapar lo boca a CG-C) mmm..Mmm…mmm (se deshace de la mano que le tapaba la boca) OK! ENTENDI! Lo siento si es que se me salen cosas importantes! Bueno continuemos Amu…no te acostumbres a esa forma de Ikuto 1 xq dejare de escribirlo así y 2 xq se que LO AMAS TAL Y COMO ES ( Ikuto deja ver una de sus sonrisitas) y Atem ya te dije el cap. pasado de que no estás de malo, solo ahorita, luego todo se va a arreglar, porfas dejen reviews

Ikuto/Amu/Atem: dejen Review para que esta escritora loca siga escribiendo e inspirándose


	6. Chapter 5: Manana problematica?

CG-C: Hola a todos =D

Ikuto: estas de vuelta? Eso es bueno

Amu: sii…quiero saber cómo continua….

Atem: xfavor deja de hacerme el malo

CG-C: grax Ikuto es lindo de tu parte…que lindo recibimiento…será que quieres algo, bueno Amu, no te diré será sorpresa, y Atem ya te dije no estás de malo :p

Ikuto/Amu/Atem: SC no le pertenece a CG-C

AMU POV

Cuando me quede pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de Ikuto, algo me despertó de mi trance, era mi celular y reconocía perfectamente bien ese tono (A/N: no se me ocurrió una canción que poner aquí pero se imaginan que algo relacionado con amistad y amor) , era Atem, así que fui a contestar mi teléfono:

-Hola – dije lo más normal que pude, me había olvidado de llamar Atem

-DONDE RAYOS ESTAS? – me grito por el teléfono, sinceramente a veces se pone de tan mal humor, pero es divertido hacerlo enojar =D

-En la casa de Utau, lo siento ayer no te conteste porque no escuche mi teléfono y me olvide de llamarte – le dije disculpándome

-Ayer por la noche fui a tu casa, donde vives sola, sigo sin entender porque, toque el timbre diez mil veces, sabes la hora que era? Media noche…media noche y te habías ido a las 4 del café, como era posible que no llegaras a tu casa a media noche, pensé que estarías dormida así que llame a la casa, xq siempre pones el teléfono en silencio cuando duermes y nadie contesto – hizo una pausa e iba a empezar a hablar pero no me dejo – sabes lo preocupado que me tenias, dormí afuera de tu casa esperando que llegaras, sigo fuera de tu casa esperando a que llegues, pero no…estas en la casa de Hoshina- san disfrutando, y yo aquí muerto de preocupación, incluso estaba empezando llamar a tus padres para informarles que no te encontraba, algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa? – esa era mi señal de que podía hablar

-Lo siento sinceramente, ayer me quede hablando con Utau tanto, que no me di cuenta de la hora – una mentirita no le hacía daño a nadie, verdad? – que cuando me di cuenta de la hora eran las 9, Ikuto se ofreció a llevarme pero le dije que no, porque se iba tener que regresar solo y es peligroso, así que Utau me dijo que me podía quedar, lamento no haber contestado, lo había puesto en silencio hace un gran tiempo que me olvide de revisar las llamadas y me olvide llamarte para decirte que me iba a quedar con ella

-No importa – me respondió – ven a la casa, cámbiate de ropa que salimos a desayunar con los chicos, en serio ayer casi ni te quedaste, pensé que no querías socializar con ellos – me sentí culpable, pero no podía dejarle saber que ayer llore

-mmm…bueno, es que ya desayune – respondí yo, tímidamente porque el siempre me saca a desayunar cuando estamos juntos, no escuche nada al otro lado de la línea y cuando abrí la boca para decir algo él me dijo

-No importa, ven, cámbiate que salimos para que socialices un poco – me dijo de manera enojada, no podía hacer nada, es mi mejor amigo, somos como hermanos, es obvio que este enojado, especialmente ahora que me acabo de dar cuenta lo que siento por Ikuto…ose Ikuto es muy guapo, pero tambien es linda persona (: creo..Que me gusta Ikuto

-Ok – le respondí con mis pensamientos en Ikuto

-voy a estar aquí, después de todo tu tambien tienes ropa mía, aquí, esta uno de mis cuartos, ven rápido – y me colgó el teléfono

Después de esto fui a buscar a Utau para decirle lo de mi conversación con Atem y me dijo que no estaba bien que haya mentido, pero no importaba, que era mi decisión y le dije que tenía que ir a mi casa, me dijo que suba a su cuarto y que levante a las chicas, ósea mis charas, que ella iba a sacar el carro, y eso fue lo que hice, cuando baje para despedirme de Ikuto, me encontré con Utau que iba a subir a su cuarto y le pregunte

-Que haces aquí Utau, no que ibas a sacar el carro – solo si hubiera tenido mi carro conmigo

-No, lo lamento Amu, me llamaron de la disquera y quieren que vaya, así que me tengo que arreglar, Ikuto te va a llevar, espero que no te moleste – dijo Utau

-No te preocupes Utau – dije con una sonrisa – buenos, nos vemos luego todavía nos quedan canciones por grabar – y Salí, porque escuche a Ikuto pitar

UTAU POV

Amu me conto lo que le dijo a Atem, así que no podía hacer nada, ella no quería que el supiera que ella ha estado llorando, y mucho menos por su culpa, pero ella nunca iba a aceptar que era culpa del, pero no podía hacer nada, así que le dije que vaya a levantar sus charas y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Ikuto, le conté todo lo que había pasado, o lo que me dijo Amu, para que si Atem le pregunta algo, sepa concordar con la historia de Amu, de decidí darle un pequeño empujón a mi hermano con Amu, y le pedí que la fuera a dejar a su casa, el accedió con mucho gusto

IKUTO POV

La vi a Amu salir de la casa, se subió en el asiento de pasajero y empecé a conducir con las indicaciones de Utau para llegar a la casa de Amu

-No sabía que Utau tenía este carro – ella rompió el hielo

-es que no es de Utau, es mío – dije (N/A: el carro por cierto es un convertible negro)

-Ahh…muchas gracias – dijo, no sabía porque

-porque? – le pregunte

-Por todo, pero por el momento por llevarme a casa – me dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes te ves mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras (1) – dije sinceramente

-Gran-gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose , antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a su casa

ATEM POV

_Flashback_

_Después de que Amu salió del café, me volví a sentar con los chicos, y por la mirada de Tea me di cuenta que estaba muy enojada_

_-Disculpen chicos, voy al tocador – dijo eso y se fue a donde dijo que iba, después de eso me gire y vi la mirada furiosa de Joey y Tristán, la mirada de así-se-hace de Seto, y una mirada confundida de Macuba_

_-Que? – dije inmediatamente_

_-Como que? – dijo Joey, notablemente enfadado_

_-SI Atem, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tea? – dijo Tristán con una mirada que me decía que estaba decepcionado de mi_

_-Hacerle que? – dije notablemente confundido_

_-Traer a una __**chica cualquiera**__ y presentarla como tú "mejor amiga" para poner celosa a Tea, era obvio que estaba actuando – dijo Tristán porque Joey parecía que quería pegarme, pero cuando dijo eso de Amu…__**MI**__ MEJOR AMIGA…__**MI**__ HERMANA me enoje demasiado_

_-como que una cualquiera? Tristán ella ES mi mejor amiga, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, y si, me di cuenta que estaba actuando, lo mas seguro es que este enojada conmigo porque no le dije que tenía novia! – dije realmente enojado_

_-Dame pruebas de que es tu mejor amiga – dijo Joey mas tranquilo, saque mi celular y le mostré las fotos desde que somos bebes, tenemos 1 por cada cumpleaños en nuestro celular y nunca las borramos_

_-Lo siento Atem – dijo Joey – lo siento haber dudado de ti, pero después de esa vez que tú terminaste con ella, ella estaba tan destrozada…_

_-tu no sabes lo que ella le hizo a el – dijo Seto, defendiéndome, nunca lo admitiría pero Seto era mi mejor amigo, después de Joey y le dirigí la mirada de mejo-quédate-callado – no importa – el me había entendido_

_Después de eso volvió Tea, hablamos un buen rato, ya eran las 9 y el café estaba cerrando, así que les dije a los chicos para salir a un club un rato, accedieron y fuimos en mi carro y el de Seto, al parecer Seto había traído a todos, ya era media noche y no podía conducir había tomado un poco de mas, Tea se había quedado dormida en asiento trasero de mi auto, así que Joey y Tristán cogieron mi auto (A/N: ya saben el lamborginni hermoso) y yo me fui con Seto, los chicos siguiendo el de auto de Seto, le dije que me deje en la casa de Amu y le di las direcciones, llegamos y ellos esperaron hasta que Amu abra la puerta, se dieron cuenta como la llamaba desesperadamente, pensaba que algo le había pasado a mi hermanita, me acompañaron hasta ahora en la mañana, que nos levantamos, todos en el suelo, esperando a Amu, volví a llamarla y esta vez me contesto_

_-Hola – me lo dijo de lo más normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada_

_-DONDE RAYOS ESTAS? –le grite por el teléfono, sinceramente a veces me pone de tan mal humor, pero esta vez tenía razones para estar enojado, para este momento todos ya estábamos despierto, Tea me veía con cara de mala gana, como si no le gustase que me preocupara por mi mejor amiga, Joey y Tristán con la misma cara, Seto con cara de escepticismo, Mokuba no estaba ya que a lo que sugerí lo del club, Seto paso dejando a Mokuba en la casa, ya que no podía ir_

_-En la casa de Utau, lo siento ayer no te conteste porque no escuche mi teléfono y me olvide de llamarte – me dijo de manera de disculpa_

_-Ayer por la noche fui a tu casa, donde vives sola, sigo sin entender porque, toque el timbre diez mil veces, sabes la hora que era? Media noche…media noche y te habías ido a las 4 del café, como era posible que no llegaras a tu casa a media noche, pensé que estarías dormida así que llame a la casa, xq siempre pones el teléfono en silencio cuando duermes y nadie contesto – hizo una pausa espere a que ella hablara pero no lo hizo – sabes lo preocupado que me tenias, dormí afuera de tu casa esperando que llegaras, sigo fuera de tu casa esperando a que llegues, pero no…estas en la casa de Hoshina- san disfrutando, y yo aquí muerto de preocupación, incluso estaba empezando llamar a tus padres para informarles que no te encontraba, algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa? – esa era la señal para que hable ahora o calle para siempre_

_-Lo siento sinceramente, ayer me quede hablando con Utau tanto, que no me di cuenta de la hora, que cuando me di cuenta de la hora eran las 9, Ikuto se ofreció a llevarme pero le dije que no, porque se iba tener que regresar solo y es peligroso, así que Utau me dijo que me podía quedar, lamento no haber contestado, lo había puesto en silencio hace un gran tiempo que me olvide de revisar las llamadas y me olvide llamarte para decirte que me iba a quedar con ella_

_-No importa – le respondí, así que no solo estaba con Hoshina-san que es su mejor amiga si no que tambien con el tal Ikuto, creo que era Tsukiyomi – ven a la casa, cámbiate de ropa que salimos a desayunar con los chicos, en serio ayer casi ni te quedaste, pensé que no querías socializar con ellos – le dije autoritariamente, estaba enojado y no tenía ganas de preguntarle algo, solo se lo dije, en la parte de socializar con los chicos para que dejen de tratarla como si fuera cualquier chica_

_-mmm…bueno, es que ya desayune – respondió tímidamente porque ella sabe que siempre que estoy con ella la saco a desayunar, me quede callado un buen rato, pues no sabía que decirle, pero de la nada me salió decirle_

_-No importa, ven, cámbiate que salimos para que socialices un poco –se lo dije de manera enojada, es obvio que este enojado, ella es como mi hermana y me hizo preocupar mucho_

_-Ok – me respondió, pero no parecía que me estuviera pensando mucha atención_

_-voy a estar aquí, después de todo tu tambien tienes ropa mía, aquí, esta uno de mis cuartos, ven rápido – y le colgué el teléfono, con los demás viéndome raro_

_Final del flashback_

-TU TIENES UN CUARTO AQUÍ? – me pregunto Tea gritándome

-si, aquí me crie con ella, la casa de al lado, era de mis padres, pero ellos decidieron venderla, para mudarnos a Paris, cuando tenía 12 – respondí con una sonrisa ante los recuerdos – a veces paso temporadas aquí, y me quedo con ella cuando ella está sola, o si no me deja las llaves, para quedarme aquí, mientras ella está de viaje – cuando Tea iba a protestar , de nuevo, se ve que se parquea un carro frente a la casa de Amu y ella se baja le oigo decir un:

-gracias Ikuto, nos vemos luego – y el carro se va, ella se acerca aquí, ve a todos los chicos, esta apenada, porque no solo a mí, si no a los demás les hizo pasar mala noche – buenos días – dijo hacia los chicos y se dirigió a mi

-Lo siento tanto, en serio, me olvide – dijo abrazándome, no podía permanecer más tiempo enfadado con ella así que la abrase

-No te preocupes, solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer – le di un beso en la frente, ella se separo de mí, me sonrió y abrió la puerta y me dijo – que esperas para entrar…y ustedes tambien chicos – les dijo a los demás invitándolos

CG-C: espero que les haya gustado el cap. (: por favor dejen reviews (:

IKUTO/AMU/ATEM: dejen reviews para que esta loca siga escribiendo


	7. Chapter 6: sorpresa?

CG-C: Hola a todos =D

Ikuto: estas de vuelta? Por fin ! Nos has dejado con la pica ya un buen tiempo

CG-C: es verdad :'( lo siento, pero es que he estado ocupada escribiendo mi monografía :S estar en ultimo año es cansado :6

Amu: bueno no importa la cosa es que ha vuelto a escribir

CG-C: aww q linda Amu :')

Atem: me alegra que hayas vuelto

CG-C: grax Atem…que lindo recibimiento…bueno a quienes me leyeron muchas gracias por sus coments(sarcasmo), tambien gracias a nemu-chan, eiko-mitsuko, Sui-AliRs, sorry por lo de los Flashbacks pero tenía que poner lo POV de ellos en la escena, pero tratare de no ponerlos, espero que les guste el capi

Ikuto/Amu/Atem: SC no le pertenece a CG-C

IKUTO POV

Deje a Amu en su casa, estaba ese tal Atem con sus amigos ahí, así que parquee el carro en la esquina y me escabullí al cuarto de Amu, escuche que ella estaba hablando con los amigos de Atem, indicadoles donde había ropa para ellos, y escuche los pasos de Amu subiendo a su cuarto, así que me acosté en su cama y me arrope con su enredón, parece que estaba muy pensativa porque se tiro en su cama sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba en su cama, así que me golpeo fuerte

-Que fue eso? Esta muy dura mi cama! – grito asustándose

-No es tu cama, soy yo Amu-_koi _– dije con mi famosa sonrisita

-IKUTO! Que haces aquí! – grito, pero estaba sonrojada, eso era bueno, voy a hacer que Amu se enamore de mi

-Nada, solo que me dieron ganas de verte – dije como si nada y me levante de su cama y me acerque a ella

-Y n-no po-podias ha-hacerlo como la gente nor-normal? – dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose, asi que me acerque como para besarla mientras ella se ponía un poco mas roja

-No…porque yo no soy como la gente normal – dije acercándome cada vez mas, y ella cerró los ojos, parece que estaba esperando que la bese, y sonreí con ese pensamiento, pero no lo hice…en cambio le si un beso en la nariz y me aleje un poco mas para echarme en la cama de Amu

-EEH? QUE FUE ESO? – dijo un poco decepcionada? Bueno no importa lo seguro es que estaba mas roja que un tomate

-Awww! Parece que Amu quería que la besara – dije con mi sonrisita

-N-no Jamás – dijo ella segura, pero eso iba a cambiar, asi que me dirigí al balcón para irme, pero antes de hacerlo me dirigí de nuevo a Amu – nos vemos luego fresita mía – y me fui, pero antes de saltar, claro está con el chara nari de Yoru escuche unos pasos que se dirigían al cuarto de Amu, después salte

ATEM POV

Escuche unos ruidos en el cuarto de Amu, asi que decidí en ir a ver que es lo que ocurría, cuando llegue toque la puerta y Amu me contesto después de un largo tiempo

-Si? Quién es? – dijo ella

-Soy yo, preciosa, puedo entrar?

-Claro – a lo que ella abrió la puerta y entre a su cuarto, pude ver como su cama estaba desordenada y el balcón abierto, asi que le pregunte

-Que paso aquí?

-Nada, solo que a lo que llegue me tire a la cama y abrí el balcón – pareciera que era una escusa, pero no me importo, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación

-Ok, bueno cámbiate rápido para poder salir

-Ok, ahora me cambio – y con eso Salí del cuarto de ella, para ir a ver cómo le iba a Tea y los chicos

AMU POV

A lo que Atem salió abrí mi closet y no encontraba nada que ponerme aunque mi closet este repleto (N/A: no les ha pasado eso? Que tienen tanta ropa y no saben que ponerse?) asi que con ayuda de Miki elegí una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo que tenía una carabela rosada en el centro y cuello negro, con un jean pegado al cuerpo negro y botas que me llegaban hasta la rodilla negras, después de decidir que utilizaría me metí a la ducha, para obviamente ducharme y pensar un poco mientras me estaba duchando me puse a pensar sobre todo lo que había descubierto, sobre cómo me sentí al saber que Atem no me había confiado que tenia novia y como me di cuenta que me gusta mucho Ikuto, después Salí de la ducha, me cambie de ropa y fui hacia mi cómoda, decidí ponerme una diadema con lazo rosado a un lado y unas gafas Tommy Hilfiger, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Atem y los demás esperándome, Atem tenía una mirada de te-ves-bien, los demás chicos estaban anonadados y Tea la única chica tenía una mirada de que-te-crees, pero no le hice caso

-Bueno, preciosa, te ves…preciosa – dijo Atem, sonreí ante su cumplido

-tu tampoco te ves mal Atem – el llevaba una camiseta turquesa con unos jeans negros y converses turquesas, la verdad si se lo veía bien

-Gracias, bueno, la división de los autos es…Tea, tu, Joey y Yo, en mi carro, mientras Seto se va con Tristán a ver a Mokuba para encontrarnos en el café de ayer…te parece? – me pregunto Atem, no me agradaba la idea de viajar en el mismo carro de Tea, me parece que le caigo mal, asi que pensé porque no sacar mi carro a dar una vuelta

-No, prefiero ir en mi carro, para después ir a la oficina y no tener que molestarte – dije sinceramente

-Nada de molestias, pero es verdad, deberías ir en tu carro, quieres llevarte a alguien? – me pregunto Atem sinceramente, pero antes de responder me llego un texto, era de Utau:

_Amu! No te olvides que hoy tenemos grabación a las 11_

_Tq Utau_

-no, asi está bien, porque después voy a Salir con Kukai, Utau, Nagiko, Rima y Utau a comer, tal vez Ikuto tambien venga, vamos a conocer a su banda

-oh, ok – me respondió rápidamente Atem

Después de esa pequeña charla nos separamos cada quien en su carro, y quedamos en encontrarnos en el café

CG-C: THAT'S ALL MY DEAR FRIENDS! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego, sé que es corto pero entiendan he estado escribiendo toda esta semana sobre mi monografía =D

Ikuto/Amu/Atem: porfas dejen reviews =D


	8. Chapter 7: nuevas introducciones

CG-C:hola a todos de Nuevo :0 sorry x no actualizar antes..Es solo que he estado ocupada con el cole :S y bueno, el 22 tengo que entregar mi monografía completa y he estado completándola y arreglándola, y lecciones, bueno ya saben…pero aquí les dejo la historia

Ikuto/Amu/Atem: SC no le pertenece a CG-C

AMU POV

Me dirigí al café en mi auto, con mis charas, todas hablando muy animadamente, cuando suena mi teléfono, así que me parque para contestar

-Hola

-Hola, hermanita – ese era Kukai, Kukai y Nagihiko son como mis hermanos, al igual que Atem, solo que menos sobreprotectores

-Que hubo, bro? – respondí inmediatamente

-Nada, solo te llamaba para ver si querías salir a desayunar con Nagi y conmigo

- J'aimerais – le respondi en frances (me encantaria), Kukai siempre me ayuda con mi frances, mientras que Nagi con mi Japones y Atem con mi ingles

- J'aimerais ? – me respondio igual en frances, asi que continue con el frances, hace tiempo que no lo practicaba

- oui, je suis parti avec, c'est que depuis Atem (si, lo siento, es que ya quede con Atem)

- est injuste, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire (es injusto, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada)

- tel, pour le déjeuner avec tous les autres ? (que tal, para el almuerzo con todos los demas ?)

- Oui! Evidente ( si !, obvio)

- ensuite, de vous voir plus tard, le frère ( entonces, hasta luego hermanito)

- soeur bye (hasta luego hermanita)

Con eso le colgue el telefono, y como estaba cerca del café, en donde quedamos con Atem, me dirigí hasta ahí caminando, y me encontré con Seto, lo salude y empezamos a hablar, era una persona muy agradable, entramos al café y nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás, y empezamos a hablar, en un momento Atem me pregunto sobre mi banda y le respondí:

-Bueno, mi banda son Kukai con el bajo, Nagi con el teclado, Rima con la batería y yo, con la guitarra y la voz de mando – dije muy orgullosa de mi banda

-Pero y Utau – me pregunto Atem

-Bueno Utau, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no estamos en la misma banda, Utau es solista, pero ella pensó en una mezcla de ella, la banda Findinig your love (Ikuto), tu, y mi banda (purs roses ( rosa de pureza)), para lanzar un nuevo dico, y la verdad, al inicio no me gusto la idea, pero ahora me encanta

Despues de eso, continuamos hablando de temas triviales, hasta que se hicieron las 10 y media, a las 11 tenia grabación asi que me despedí de ellos, pero Atem y los chicos ( Seto y Joey) me detuvieron, la verdad me hice buena amiga de ellos 2, Mokuba como que me da igual, Tristán y Tea, siento que me odian, o no les agrado, pero no se que mas hacer, pero continuando con lo que me detuvieron

-Vas al estudio? – fue Atem

-Te acompañamos – dijo Seto

-mmm…si, pero es que vamos a grabar, y no sé si Utau este feliz con eso – dije diciendo la verdad

-entonces llámala – dijo Joey, tenía un punto

-Bueno – asi que saque mi teléfono y marque el número 3, la marcación rápida de Utau

-Hola, Utau – dije animadamente

-Amu, que ocurre? - me pregunto preocupada

-Nada, solo…te quería preguntar algo

-Dime

-mmm…bueno, como Atem, va a grabar con nosotros, el tambien puede ir a la grabación?

-Si, solo era eso?

-No…esto…bueno…es que, bueno tambien puede venir los amigos de el?

-Claro, no hay problemas, entre mas personas nos escuchen, mejor, además hoy tambien viene la banda de mi hermano, y al terminar podemos salir todos a comer

-Gracias Utau, eres la mejor – dije lo mas agradecida que pude – bueno nos vemos luego – dije y colgué

-Dijo que si – y con eso todos salimos, como en el orden que vinimos y nos dirigimos al estudio, para grabar

IKUTO POV

Llegamos al estudio, ósea mi banda y yo, y nos dirigimos a la cabina de grabación, salude a mi hermana y a los demás, parece que hoy serán las presentación oficiales, asi que me dirigí al cuarto donde grabamos y me puse mi guitarra, para desahogarme un poco, pronto llegara Amu, y no estaría mal molestarla un poco, me encanta y me divierte cuando la hago sonrojar, justamente cuando estaba pensando sobre ella, la veo entrar, pero no está sola, esta con ese tal Atem…sin comentarios respecto a el, y unos chicos que no conozco, asi que Salí, para encontrarme con Utau, que está diciendo:

-vamos a hacer las presentaciones oficiales – dijo y se puso enfrente de todos, parecían que estaban por grupos, asi que me dirigí donde estaba mi banda, no sin antes pasar por donde Amu

-Hola, Amu-koi, me extrañaste?

Ante este comentario ella se sonrojo y me contesto

-Yo, extrañarte…JA, en tus sueños, Ikuto – después que ella dijo esto, me empecé a reír por lo bajo, pero Utau ya iba a empezar con las presentaciones asi que me calle, solo para darle la palabra a mi hermana

UTAU POV

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Hoshina Utau, para los que no me conocen – dije dirigiéndome a la banda de Atem – como ven aquí, aparte de mi hay otras 3 bandas, Finding your love, purs roses, y Cards Heart, ya purs roses y yo, junto con Ikuto, que es mi hermano, grabamos ya nuestra primera canción, que es: Smile, hoy como ya estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría empezar con las demás que los involucra, pero antes de esto, empecemos con las presentaciones formales, Amu, empiezas tú y tu banda – de esa manera le di la palabra a mi mejor amiga…junto con Rima:

-Hola, soy Hinamori Amu, soy la líder, vocalista y guitarrista de purs roses, hablo Español, Ingles, Japonés y Francés, soy modelo, actriz y heredera de la compañía Dreams y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, ah, tambien asistiré a Seiyo High junto con Utau y mi banda– una vez dicho esto, le paso la palabra a Kukai, que es mi novio, como lo quiero – Hola, soy Souma Kukai, soy el bajista de la banda de Amu, hablo los mismos idiomas que ella, solo que mas fluido el francés, soy uno de los mejores amigos de Amu, es como mi hermana, al igual que Nagi es como mi hermano, y mi novia es la lindura que está ahí – dijo señalándome – Utau – después de decir eso, le cedió la palabra a Nagihiko – Mucho gusto, soy Fujisaki Nagihiko, toco el teclado en la banda de Amu, hablo los mismos idiomas que Amu, y Kukai, pero el mas fluido es el Japonés, aparte de mi idioma natal (N/A: les puse el español como idioma natal, aunque estén en Japón -.-) a Amu y Kukai los quiero como hermanos y mi novia es Rima – y con esto le dio paso a Rima para que hable – hola, soy Mashiro Rima, soy la baterista de la banda, solo hablo mi idioma natal e ingles, pero un poco de japonés, soy heredera de la 2da compañía mas grande en Japón, y…mi mejor amiga es Amu…escuchaste eso rubia oxigenada? – me pregunto Rima, ella tambien era una de mis mejores amigas, pero definitivamente Amu era MI mejor amiga

-en tus sueños, rubia enana – conteste inmediata mente, pero le di la palabra a Ikuto – Ikuto te toca

-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hermano de Utau, líder, vocalista y guitarrista de la finding your love, hablo los mismos idiomas que Amu, voy al Seiyo High – le siguió Tadase – soy Hotori Tadase, bajista de la banda – le sigue Kairi – soy Sanjo Kairi, tecladista – y una chica que era nueva para mi, nunca había conocido a la baterista – Solo díganme Yaya, soy la baterista de la banda – y con esto termino la presentación de la banda de mi hermano

-Yugi – dijo Atem, parece que ellos no se iban a presentar muy extendidamente – vocalista, Seto, guitarrista, Joey, bajista, Tristán, teclado, Tea, batería.

Después de las presentaciones decidimos empezar a grabar, empezamos con Get over it (Avril Lavigne/ no me pertenece) y esa la cantamos Amu y yo, Rima en la batería, Seto en la guitarra, Tadase en el bajo y Nagi en el teclado ( aunque no lleva teclado)

GET OVER IT

Utau

_Amu_

**Ambas**

Slipping down a slide

I did enjoy the ride

Don't know what to decide

You lied to me

_You looked me in the eye_

_It took me by surprise_

_Now are you gratified_

_You cried to me_

**La, la, la, la, la**

**Don't turn around**

**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**

**Don't make this worse**

**You've already gone and got me mad**

**It's too bad I'm not sad**

**It's casting over**

**It's just one of those things**

**You'll have to get over it**

_When I was feeling down_

_You'd start to hang around_

_And then I found your hands all over me_

And that was out of bounds

You filthy rotten hound

It's better than it sounds, believe me

**La, la, la, la, la**

**Don't turn around**

**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**

**Don't make this worse**

**You've already gone and got me mad**

**It's too bad I'm not sad**

**It's casting over**

**It's just one of those things**

**You'll have to get over it**

Hey, you gotta get over it

_Hey, you gotta get over it_

**It's too bad I'm not sad**

**It's casting over**

**It's just one of those things**

**You'll have to get over it**

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

_Don't turn around_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

_Don't make this worse_

_You've already gone and got me mad_

_It's too bad I'm not sad_

_It's casting over_

_It's just one of those things_

_You'll have to get over it_

**You'll have to get over it**

Y asi terminamos con la 2da canción del álbum y me dirigi a los demás:

-Que tal si vamos a comer? – y asi salimos del estudio para ir a un restauran t que quedaba cerca

Cg-c: sé que es corto, y son mas introducciones, sorry, prometo que pronto se pondrá mas interesante y habrá mas Amuto , dejen reviews


	9. Chapter 8: Realizacion

CG-C: aquí les dejo un nuevo capi que lo disfruten (:

Amu/Ikuto/Atem: SC ni Yu-Gi-OH le pertenece a CG-C (:

AMU POV

Salimos a un restaurante que quedaba cerca y la comida era deliciosa, llegamos y las posiciones en la mesa eran:

Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Tristán, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Atem, yo, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, cuando nos esteramos que iban a venir 2 amigas de Tadase, Lulú de Morcef, y Saaya Yamabuki, a lo que llegaron me quede WTF! QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ, para ahorrarles el dolor de vista, Lulú, era la típica niña rica que creía que podía tener a quien quiera cuando quiera, pero después por Ikuto me entere que era novia de Tadase, que gusto tiene para las chicas no?, y Saaya era la típica bitch rica, una niña consentida, que le daban todo lo que quería, era la mejor amiga de Lulú, y la prima de Tadase, y era obvio que estaba interesada en Ikuto, no sé porque pero me puse celosa…y de ahí inicio la conversación entre todos, pronto seria el inicio de clases y todos queríamos saber en que colegios estudiaban cada uno:

-Amu! Me encanta que te hayas cambiado a nuestro colegio, en serio será increíble! – me dijo Utau

-Si, lo sé, ahí están mis 2 mejores amigas, y mis 2 hermanos – dije y los que al parecer no escucharon mi presentación me preguntaron si tenía hermanos, y ese fue Tadase

-Tienes hermanos Hinamori-san?

-De sangre, no, pero si fraternos, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 4 años, son Kukai y Nagihiko

-Oh…Souma-kun y Fujisaki-kun – y al decir el apellido de Nagi se sonrojo, y no fui la única que lo noto si no que tambien los demás, pero el que pregunto fue Ikuto

-Porque te sonrojaste al decir el nombre se Fujisaki – tenía esa sonrisita en la cara, esto hizo que Tadase se pusiera mas rojo y su novia estaba que echaba humos

-Es que Hotori-kun, tu conociste a mi gemela Nadeshiko verdad? – dijo Nagi, Nadeshiko, era la hermana gemela de Nagi, éramos buenas amigas, pero ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero hace 2 años

-Si, Nadeshiko-san, la reina… - dijo Tadase, un poco soñador?

-Cierto Nagi, cuando vuelve Nade? – dijo Kukai, ya que Nade, como le decimos nosotros 3 era la BF de Kukai, y como una hermana para mi

-Vuelve, para este año, así que vamos a estar todos en el mismo curso de nuevo – dijo Nagi sonriendo

-Por cierto, donde estudias Atem? – esta fue Utau

-En Domino High, junto con los chicos, excepto Seto y Mokuba – dijo Atem

-En serio? Y donde estudian Seto y Mokuba? – pregunto Ikuto, ah cierto olvide mencionar que Lulú, se sentó junto a Tadase y Saaya junto a Kairi, pero Saaya estaba que le hacía ojitos de… bueno ya se imaginan ( sorry, quiero mantener todavía el rating K y creo que palabras como p… subiría el rate, pero bueno) a Ikuto, a MI Ikuto, espero que no estén en el mismo colegio

-Mokuba, estudia en Domino Jr., High y yo en Domino College – dijo obviamente Seto

-Ohh… - dijo Utau

-Y tu, Ikuto donde estudias? – le pregunte

-que curiosa Amu? – dijo Ikuto con ganas de molestarme – tienes ganas de saber de mi? – continua con sus sonrisitas

-Amu, why are you asking him?, you know, he is nothing to you – me dijo Atem, obviamente enojado, me parece que Ikuto no le cae muy bien que digamos (Amu, ¿xq le preguntas a el? Tu sabes, el no es nada para ti), creo que la mayoría aquí sabe hablar Ingles, pero no creo que tan bien, o fluido como Atem, Kukai, Nagi y yo lo hablamos

-I'm asking him, because I want to know, I don't think that is a bad thing to want to know more about a friend – le respondí inmediatamente (le pregunto, xq quiero saber, y no pienso que sea malo querer saber mas sobre un amigo)

-But, Amu, he isn't your friend, for how long do you know him? Two days? – me contesto, claramente se notaba que no le gustaba Ikuto ( pero Amu, el no es tu amigo, x cuanto tiempo lo has conocido? 2 días?)

-why you don't like him? Yes, two days, and so, what is so bad, hi is the brother of my BF, yesterday, we talk a lot…so yes he is **my friend **– nunca me había peleado con Atem, como es posible que me este peleando con Atem por Ikuto?(Xq no te cae bien? Si, 2 días, y que? Que es lo malo? Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y ayer hablamos bastante, así que si, el es mi amigo)

-Because, I don't like him, that is all – continuo contestándome mordazmente (Xq no me gusta, eso es todo)

-but that is you, is **my **decision who are my friends and who no – continue, todo el mundo noto que Atem y yo estábamos teniendo una pelea (pero ese eres tú, es mi decision quienes son o no mis amigos)

-Guys, will you stop? – nos grito Nagi (chicos, quieren parar?) - Anata wa, tatakau tame ni iku nochi ni sore o okonau, to karera wa gengo de sore o tatakau tame ni suru baai, karera wa nani mo rikai shite inai baai! – y después hablo en Japonés (Si van a pelear, háganlo después, o si no en un idioma en los que nadie les entienda)

-Gome ne – dijimos Atem y yo al mismo tiempo (Lo siento)

-Sorry, precious, I think that you are right – se disculpo Atem (lo siento, preciosa, pienso que tienes razon)

-Don't worry, Atem, maybe I was wrong to, I need to respect your opinion (No Te preocupes, Tal vez you tamb estuve mal, necesito respetar tu opinión)

-Estudio en la Seiyo High – interrumpió Ikuto – no se xq estaban discutiendo, solo entendí unas partes, al igual que los demás, pero no continúen xfavor – dijo de modo indiferente

-Lo sentimos – dijimos Atem y yo al mismo tiempo

-En serio? Entonces vamos a estudiar en el mismo colegio – le dije a Ikuto con una sonrisa

-SIP, mi banda tambien estudia ahí, y las amigas de Tadase

-Ohh – rayos, esa Saaya estudiaba con Ikuto, cuando iba a agregar algo mas, llego la comida, y nos pusimos a hablar de otros temas, una vez que terminamos, nos despedimos de todos, con Utau y Rima, quedamos para salir de compras mañana, así que mañana no iba a haber grabación, tambien quede con Ikuto y Utau, merendar con ellos, con Atem y los chicos ( la banda de Atem) para almorzar, y con Nagi y Kukai, a desayunar

-Ok, Utau, Rima, mañana en el centro comercial a las 10, no lleguen tarde – les dije y me despedí de ellas con un abrazo – Ikuto, espero probar de nuevo lo que cocines – y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, no es que normalmente hiciera eso, pero…fue un impulso – Kukai, Nagi ne me faites pas attendre pour le petit déjeuner (no me dejen esperando para ir a desayunar)- dije, y les di un beso y un abrazo, a los demás solo me despedí con la mano, ya que con Atem, lo vería de nuevo en la casa, no me despedí, después de eso me fui a la casa, apenas llegue a mi cuarto me tire a mi cama y me quede dormida

IKUTO POV

_Amu me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella siempre hace algo inesperado_ y con ese pensamiento Ikuto, cayo dormido, en el sofá, soñando con Amu

UTAU POV

_Me parece que a Amu le gusta Ikuto…eso tendré que averiguarlo, además no me importaría tenerla como cuñada, después de todo, es mi mejor amiga…y no creo q a Kukai le moleste _y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a coger su teléfono para llamarlo a Kukai

KUKAI POV

_XQ RAYOS ATEM Y AMU ESTABAN PELEANDO POR IKUTO? NUNCA ANTES SE HABIAN PELEADO! Será…no…no puede ser…A AMU LE GUSTA IKUTO? _Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de Utau

NAGI POV

_A Amu…le gusta Ikuto? _Y fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Rima, que justamente era la misma que él estaba pensando:

-A Amu le gusta Ikuto? – me pregunto mi novia

-La verdad, no lo sé, pero mañana lo averiguare

RIMA POV

_QUE HERMOSO QUE ES MI NOVIO! _Nunca admitiré esto en voz alta, pero seguí hablando con el

-Si, pregúntale, yo igual le preguntare – le respondí y me e6mpine para besarlo

SAAYA POV

_ESA P… COMO LE PUDO DAR UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A __**MI **__IKUTO? PERO NO SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA_ en ese momento cogí el teléfono y llame a alguien

-Lulú, ven, tenemos que hablar…esa tal Amu, no se quedara con mi Ikuto – dije con una gran sonrisa en mis bellos labios

TEA POV

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, ahora sé que esa tal Amu…no me va a quitar a mi Atem

-Es a mí, o a _AMU _le gusta el chico de cabello azul? – le pregunte, con un tono despectivo en el nombre de esa

-No sé y me da igual – me respondió Atem fríamente

ATEM POV

Detesto que Tea, sea tan así, con Amu, hace tiempo que no siento nada especial por Tea, y me di cuenta ahora, me fastidia que sea así, aunque ella es mi amiga, y espero que eso no cambie, pero algo es seguro ese Ikuto no me cae nada bien, pero la decisión es de Amu, y si él le llega a hacer daño a Amu, le rompo loa cara

CG-C: espero que les haya gustado, y xfas dejen reviews :'( a veces no me dan ganas de escribir, xq MUY pocas personas me dejan reviews :'( pero lo hago por las que si me dejan (:

Ikuto: me gusto el momento Amuto

Amu: a mí me gusto el cap.

Atem: a mi tamb me gusto el cap., pero me hace ver muy sobreprotector

CG-C: me alegra que les haya gustado el cap. , hasta la prox amigos míos


	10. Chapter 9: Desconocido?

LEAN LA NOTA DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL/ IMPORTANTE

El dia siguenyte Amu se levanto temprano, ya que Kukai y Nagihiko la habian ido a ver para llevarala a desayunar, como sea, la conversacion termino de la siguiente manera, Kukai gritando por todo Starbucks (amo Starbucks :9) que no podía creer que a ella le gustara Ikuto, y Nagihiko, callándolo a el

Flashback

-Amu – dijo Kukai, cuando ella estaba por llevarse un poco de su pancake de chocolate a la boca – hay alguien que te guste? – e ese momento ella supo de que se trataba todo esto, en 2 dias entrarían a clases, y estarían muy ocupados, con las clases y ensayos, y grabaciones, asi que la habían invitado para el interrogatorio

-Si, por? – dijo ella como si nada

-Bueno… - ese ere Nagi – quien es?

-mmm… bueno…es…I… - dijo ella muy nerviosa

-I… - dijeron Kukai y Nagi al mismo tiempo

-Ikuto – dijo Amu tímidamente

-QUE? – ese definitivamente fue Kukai

End Flashback

Y asi fue como llegamos a esa escena, Nagi callando a Kukai y Amu con la cara peor mas roja que un tomate

-te gusta mi_beau-frère ? __– _dijo sin disimular

-mmm…si… - dijo ella, ya sabia lo que continuaba

-no quiero que alguien te vuelva a lastimar Amu… - dijo Nagi - Anata ga watashi no ane no yōdeari, watashi wa amari anata o aishi, watashi wa anata ga futatabi kizutsuku shūryō shitakunai, Ikuto wa playboy. (Amu eres como mi hermana y te quiero demasiado, no quiero que termines lastimada, Ikuto es un playboy)

-Lo se, y me alegra que se preocupen por mi – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro – y no terminara como antes, de eso tengo un presentimiento

AMU POV

_Esto no terminara como lo de Richard el me engano con una modelo rusa, no, esto no terminara igual, Ikuto no es _–penso Amu mientras terminaba su desayuno con Kukai y Nagi, lo que Amu no sabia era que había alguien fuera de ese café observándola

¿? POV

_Esa es Amu, no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de hermosa, me divertí con esa modelo Anders, pero Amu, sigue siendo la chica perfecta, la tendre de vuelta_ –despues de eso, el desconocido, se dirigió hacia su chofer

-consigueme información de Hinamori Amu lo mas pronto posible – dijo ¿? Entrando a su auto

-Si, amo, como usted diga – dijo su chofer y guardaespaldas

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

LO SE NO TENGO PERDON, LO SIENTO NO HE ACTUALIZADO HACE MUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO Y AHORA QUE ACTUALIZO ES MUY DEMASIADO POCO, tengo una patética pero buena escusa para eso:

He estado ocuuupadisma con el cole, ya es mi ultimo anio y para poder graduarme de bilingüe tengo que dar la monografía en ingles, y ya el mes pasado era la fecha máxima de enytrega y a lo que entregue me dijeron que tenia q corregir millón cosas, asi que después q Sali de eso, me acuerdo d q tengo q hacer un proyecto de química, y ayer que termine química, me salen hoy q tengo un proyecto de anatomía! Pero bueno….ya me toco hacerlo, y no creo q pueda subir mas capis en hasta después del 15, xq después de salir de lo d anato, (esperen efectos especiales…la cereza del helado) TENGO EL PRE-ORAL DE LA MONOGRAFIA, Y NO ES CON UN PROFE QUE YO CONOZCA, asi que tengo que estar al 100% estudiando la monografía, prometo que después de salir de esto, los recompesare con un mega capitulo gigante , espero que les haya gustado el mini cap q deje y xfas dejen comentarios


	11. Chapter 10: DIA MUYY LARGO

Hola a todos nuevamente…aqui el capi de recompensa

AMU POV (11:00 P.M.)

_Recapitulación de los hechos del dia(A/N: srry me dio perezita escribir cada detalle, solo veamos un miniflashback)_

_Después de que termine mi desayuno, mis hermanos, osea Nagi y Kukai me pasaron dejando al shopponhg para encontrarme con Utau y Rima, me pase increíble con ellas, pero como me sucedió con Nagi y con Kukai, ellas me preguntaron lo mismo, solo que ellas reaccionaron MUY diferente a ellos 2, Utau estaba que brincaba de alegría, al parecer ella SI quería que estuviera con Ikuto, Rima solo dijo, ya era hora que te olvidaras de Richard…ahí Utau se quedo como WTF! Y pude leer en sus ojos q me preguntaba como no le pude decir a Rima que me gustaba Atem…bueno…de eso tendría que hablarlo después con ella, durante, antes o después de la cena. Bueno, como iba deciendo termine comprando una blusa HERMOSA, es de tiritas y como que los hombros caen, y es super holgada, pero me forma bien el cuerpo :) un skinny jean negro (osea super ajustado-los tubos) con manchas grises y cadenas a los lados, una minifalda de cuero negro( O.O) , y unas botas que negras de cuero que me llegan hasta las rodillas, bueno después de eso Utau me paso dejando en mi restaurante favorito: Vampire Bits (me lo invente :)) ahí me encontré con Atem y los demás, osea su banda, como siempre Tea me miraba con odio, que le hice a esa chica, alguien me lo puede decir? Joey, con sus miradas, de te hablo o no? Obvio que era por Tea y ese tal Tristan sinceramente, no se xq me odia pero, bueno, no estaba Mokuba, pero si Seto, me la pase muy bien hablando con el y con Atem :) después de eso me despedi de los chicos y Atem me llevo a la casa, ahí arregle todo en mi cuarto, y cuendo vi la hora, ya eran las 4:00, rayos, Ikuto pasaba por mi a las 5:00, asi q me arregle, me puse el jean que me compre, con unos zapatos con taco, plateados y una top gris, strapless, cuando me termine de arreglar, Ikuto ya me estaba esperando en el auto, la cena fue increíble hablamos de tantas cosas, y nos reimos tanto, Utau se fue a su cuarto a ver una cámara e Ikuto y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, cuando me levante para ir a ver a Utau me tropecé y cai sobre Ikuto…literalmente CAI sobre el, estábamos TAN cerca, a menos de 1 cm, osea nuestras caras, estaba tan avergonzada, pero en ese instante mi cabeza no funcionaba, y lo único que hacia era acercarme medio milímetro cada vez mas, quería saber como sabían los labios del chico que en tan poco tiempo se gano mi amistad, y se robo mi corazón, pero claro, nada sale bien, en ese instante, aparece un flash, era Utau, ahí me sonroje TANTO que salte como un resorte y cai en el sillón en el que había estado anteriormente antes de tropezarme con Ikuto, me disculpe con el, y Utau nos tomo una foto a los 3._

Estaba realmente cansada, recordando los eventos de estos días, me hacían tan feliz, especialmente la parte con Ikuto, mañana será Domingo y el Lunes estaremos en nuestro 1er dia de clases, mañana termonaria de arreglar todos los detalles, pero ahora solo quería dormir,y sonar con cierto gato misterioso.

IKUTO (12:00 P.M.)

Los eventos de esta tarde rodaban en mi cabeza, y no me dejaban dormir, asi que decidi salir a dar una vuelta, Amu, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, LA AMO, si como leyeron locas fans mias, LA AMO, AMO A AMU HINAMORI, no se como se pudo robar mi corazón tan fácilmente, nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero ella, obviamente era diferente, y me encanta TODO con respecto a ella, y como por arte de magia, mis pies me llevaron hasta su casa, no podía pasar ni un minuto mas sin verla, asi que escabulli, por su balcón, hacia su cuarto, obviamente con la ayuda de Yoru, cuando entre, ella estaba ahí, parecia un angel, tan pacifica, tan llena de inocencia, una muneca, tan frágil, parece que se rompería en cualquier instante, me acerque sigilosamente a su cama, y la escuche hablar en sueños, me gire para revisar que era lo quetenia en su cuarto, y veo un librero, lleno de libros, obviamente, me acerco para ver que tipo de libros de gusta y me encuentro con estos títulos: Crepusculo y su saga, La casa de la noche(saga) Oscuros ( saga) al parecer mi frutillita, le gusta lo sobrenatural, y ahí es cuando escucho mi nombre, no ella no podía despertarse ahora, me giro lentamente, pero no, ella sigue dormida, asi que me acerco, a su cama, veo su car tan hermosa, y eso labios, tan bellos, y no me resisto mas, la beso, como si no hubiera mañana, la beso con pasión, con amor y con locura, de cierta manera siento como ella corresponde a mi beso, y me alejo de ella, pero me doy cuenta que sigue dormida, pero…se le ve una sonrisa en el rostro, con eso, me voy de la habitación de ella, no sin antes verla por ultima vez, me sentía muy cansando asi que me dirigi a la casa, y me tire a la cama, y en ese mismo instante me duermo.

¿? POV

Kia mi mayordomo entra a mi habitación, parece que consiguió la información que requería, hace 4 anos que no veo ni se nada de Amu: esta información será muy útil, la reviso y dice lo sgt:

Nombre: Hinamori Amu  
>Padre: Hinamori Tsugumo<br>Madre: Hinamori Midori  
>Tipo de sangre: A+ (NA LA VERDAD NO SE CASI NADA DE LO QUE ESTA AQUÍ)  
>Cumpleanos: xxxx/1994  
>Amigos de la infancia: Atem (conocido en el medio artístico como Yugi)  Fujisaki Nagihiko / Souma Kukai/ Mashiro Rima( integrantes de la banda )/ Tsukiyomi Utau (conocida como Hoshina Utau)  
>Colegio: Seiyo High<p>

Solo lei hasta esa parte, eso era lo único q me importaba en este momento saber su colegio y pensé:

_Dejemos que Amu tenga una primera semana tranquila, después empezara su tormento, Amu, si no fuera por que te encontré enganandome en serio me hubiera enamorado de ti. _

Después de eso cerre el archivo y me dirigi a hablar con mi padre para pedirle quedarme aquí por un tiempo.

AMU POV

Estaba tranquilamente dormida cuando oigo pasos por todo el pasillo de arriba, debe ser Atem, el siempre es un madrugador, de ahí oigo que hay cosas que se caen por todo mi cuarto, deben ser las chicas que buscan algo, y de pronto cesaron los sonidos, bien, todos encontraron lo que necesitaban, después de unos segundo oigo esto:

-AMU LEVANTATE, ES TU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES! – gritaron TODAS mi charas y ATEM con un altavoz, con eso me levante peor que robot y vi mi reloj = 7:30 y mis clases empiezan a las 8:00

-OMG! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE – después de eso, literalmete me vesti en tiempo record 3 minutos, cogi una tostada, y una leche chocolatada, que tenia en la nevera - Bye Atem, see you later – cogi mis llaves de la moto (si lo se tengo una moto aparte de mi lamborgini), me puse el casco y Sali volando para llegar a tiempo al colegio, creo que le oi a Atem decir un see you later, no importa, no tengo tiempo, llegue al colegio 7:55, nada mal, pero no encontraba un parqueadero, en mis escuelas de U.S.A/ Francia/ Inglaterra ( no se si haya en francia e Inglaterra) siempre habían parqueos, asi que deje mi moto ahí, me dirigi a la sala de Administracion a preguntar donde estaban los parqueos, y me salen con que NO HAY parqueos, le pedi que me dejara hablar con el director, lo cual accedió, cuando entre a la oficina del director , me presente obviamente, y le comente lo ocurrido esta mañana, y le dije si es que podía traer mi motocicleta al colegio, y si me podía conseguir un parqueo, no es que sea engreída como piensan las personas que son los niños ricos y los famosos, pero toda mi vida he vivido asi, asi que no me dieron el parqueo pero….si….siempre hay un pero, me dijeron que podía llevar mi moto si la dejaba en el parqueo posterior con los profesores de vez en cuando, no siempre.

-Hinamori Amu? – me pregunto un profesor que no parecia tener mas de 26 anos, - Soy Haruno Ran, tu profesor guía, te voy a introducir a la clase, cuando termine de decir nuevo alumno tu puedes entrar

-Claro – dije como si nada, ya me han presentado a la clase varias veces, después de eso espere a que dijera lo q iba a decir y entre, cuando entre TODOS los que no eran mis amigos me miraban con la misma cara que estaba acostumbrada, sorpresa, después de eso, las caras se transformaron la de los chicos con corazones en los ojos, no es que me crea la gran cosa, solo q ya me acostumbre, y la de las chicas en enviadia, con furia, poco después de eso empezaron los murmullos, chicos: OMG! Parece una Diosa! / ella no es la famosa cantante? / no es ella la heredera? Y la chicas: no es ella la típica chica consentida, y cosas asi, después de eso, nunca me espere esto, paso todo tan rápido, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Rima e Ikuto saltaron sobre mi, bueno Ikuto no, solo se quedo parado al lado mio, después de los abrazos sofocantes, el profesor les ordeno ir a sus lugares – bien, Hinamori, veo que conoces a algunos de tus compañeros, asi que te sentaras al lado de Tsukiyomi Ikuto – me dirigi donde estaba Ikuto, y una de las chicas, para hecerme quedar mal, me puso el pie para que cayera y lastimosamente lo logro, mientras esperaba el golpe , que nunca llego -.- , abri los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con nada mas y nada menos que con Ikuto, estábamos tan cerca, sus ojos me tenia ahí atrapada y no hacia nada para liberarme de ellos, era como si una fuerza magnetica nos estuviera poniendo cada vez mas y mas juntos, hasta que oímos el carraspeo del profesor, ahí nos separamos rápidamente, le dije un lo siento que solo el podía escuchar, me sente, en mi lugar y me ruborice al ver a Ikuto, que tambien se estaba ruborizando? O era solo mi imaginación…definitivamente este será un dia MUY largo.

Cris gatita chan: HOLA DE VUELTA A TODOS! No saben el pre-oral de mi monografía se pospuso! Asi que como prometí aquí esta un capi maso largo, no tanto, es que se me corto la inspiración, espero que les guste y comenten

Ikuto: wow….me gustan las escenas Amuto en este cap, como q hay muchas, xfas no seas de esas escritoras malvadas que hacen lo imposible para que estemos juntos

CGC: pero si esq no hacemos eso…Ikuto…no seria interesante (con una sonrisa malvada)

Amu: (con una gotita en la cabeza) : bueno…

Atem: x fin vuelves de tu laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo reposo, es bueno verte de nuevo

CGC: gracias Atem, bueno comenten


	12. Chapter 11: Nueva Visitante

NO ME PERTECE SHUGO CHARA NI LOS JOVENES TITANES/ TEEN TITANS

LEAN NOTA DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL (:

Después de ese di TAN largo, a la hora de salida, se me acerco Utau, con los demás

-Amu, quieres salir hoy a algún lado? – dijo Utau

-me encantaría, pero no puedo – le dije con una media sonrisa

-que? Xq, no me vengas con la excusa del CD, xq hoy no hay grabación? – dijo ella, al inicio triste y luego algo molesta

-no es el CD Utau – le dije – hoy tengo una sesión de fotos para la revista: Hieres así que tengo que ir, parte hoy llegan papa y mama y quieren que los encuentre en la oficina, x eso esq no puedo…lo siento

-no te preocupes – dijo ella – lamento haber reaccionado así – me dijo con una sonrisa

-así que aparecerás en la revista Heiress ahh? – dijo una voz casi conocida, así que me gire, y a quien vi fue a Rachel, ella es una de mis mejores amigas de USA y mejor amiga de…no…será mejor no recordarlo, él fue el que mas daño me hizo…..

-Rae? Eres tú, en serio? – dijo yo, en shock

-Nooo…soy un holograma que vino en tu maleta – dijo sarcásticamente y con una de sus sonrisitas malvadas, si, definitivamente Rachel – además sabes que detesto que TU me digas Rachel, x algo somos BF no…solo llámame Raven

-Rae! – grite y salte a saludarla, Rachel, es una chica de un metro 60, con ojos violáceos y cabellos del mismo color, tiene el cuerpo de una modelo

-Raven….no Rae – dijo ella en un tono juguetón

-COUGH COUGH quien es ella Amu? – pregunto Rima, creo que esta celosa, ósea no me malentienda pero Rima y Utau son mis mejores amigas hermanas que son como parte de la fam, pero Raven es como mi mejor amiga que le puedo contar TODO y me deja hacer locuras, Rima y Utau siempre están con el tus padres esto, aquello, lo otro, pero Rae es como que y si tus padres se molestaran pero te vas a perder esto, no es mala influencia solo que…ella SABE lo que quiero

-Sorry, chicos, ella es Rachel Roth, es mi mejor amiga, la conocí en mi escuela de USA, tiene 18 años de edad, tambien es líder de una banda: "Tears of the Raven", espero que la hayan escuchado es ASOMBROSA – dijo ella introduciéndola – y Rae, ellas son Hoshina Utau y Mashiro Rima, y ellos son Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto – dije señalándolos respectivamente

-Ohhh, con que ellas son tus "hermanas x elección y hermanos a elección" menos Tsukiyomi, bueno es un placer, Amu, solo vine a tu colegio a advertirte algo…EL está aquí, ten cuidado – después de eso, ella se giro pero se tropezó con alguien – auchh…es que aquí todo el mundo se choca con todos?

-Tadase – dijo Ikuto

-Lo siento – se disculpo Tadase y se dirigió donde Ikuto – tenemos practica Ikuto, vamos – y diciendo eso se lo llevo, pero Ikuto se soltó

-Hasta luego…fresita – dijo Ikuto despidiéndose de mí, dándome un beso en la frente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, después de eso se fue, después de que se fue, Rachel todavía seguía aquí, así que le pedí una explicación:

-Rachel, como que EL está aquí? Eso NO puede ser…verdad? – dijo yo, preocupada, pensé que lo había superado, pero parece que no, saben chicos tengo una teoría, pienso que a mí me gustaba Atem xq me recordaba a mi ex-novio, por lo lindo y atento que era, pero de ahí me di cuenta que lo quería como un hermano, y pensé que me gustaba Ikuto, pero…..parece que no lo he olvidado, pero estoy segura de algo, de mis sentimientos por Ikuto, en ese momento entra Atem y ve mi cara de shock, y tambien la vea Rae…

-Que haces aquí Rachel? – dijo el fría mente, el piensa que x culpa de Rae, Jennifer…Jinx lo dejo – vienes a volver a arruinar mi vida? Estábamos mucho mejor sin ti! – le grito

-ATEM! – le grite – Rae NO tiene NADA que ver con que tu y Jinx terminaran! No la trates así ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! – le dije a quien es como mi hermano

-Amu…ella hizo que Jinx terminara conmigo…ella hizo que la chica que mas amaba me dejara x Wally y aun así te pones de su parte? – me dijo acusatoriamente

-Atem…Jinx no te dejo por Wally, si fue MI culpa que ella te dejara, xq no quería que JUEGUE con tus sentimientos, ella te USO para darle celos a WALLY, si no me crees pregúntale a quien consideras tu hermana – dijo Rae

-Amu, es eso cierto?

-SIGH…si, me entere el día en el que estabas enojado con ella, ósea 1 día antes de que terminaran, ese día la vi en la biblioteca besando a Wally y a él preguntándole el xq no lo espero, ella dijo que tú eras solo alguien para ponerlo celoso, de ahí fui a hablar con rae, ella me dijo que al inicio si sabia pero pensó que con el tiempo ella te había llegado a querer, después de eso, ella fue a la biblioteca y vio la misma escena, si no es peor, y le dijo a Jinx q termine contigo antes que tu lo descubras, no te dije nada xq no sabía cómo – dije muy rápido

-Yo…lo siento Rachel, creo que no quise escuchar a nadie y te eché la culpa, disculpa – dijo Atem muy arrepentido

-Claro que te disculpo (: - dijo Rae

-Bueno, y Rach, para que has venido? – dijo A

-le viene a avisar a Amu que él estaba aquí….

-El está aquí? – dijo Atem de nuevo enojado

-Si…pero no sé el xq, solo le digo a Amu que se cuide – dijo ella, después de eso creo que Rima y Utau se exasperaron y querían saber, después de todo a ellas no les conté nada de lo de Richard…

-QUIEN ES EL? AMU! NO NOS HAS CONTADO ESO! – gritaron Utau y Rima al mismo tiempo

-El, es Richard Grayson, mi EX – novio, lo encontré engañándome cuando estaba en USA, desde hay hemos estado en guerra constante…y el tambien es líder de una banda: Justice Bird, al parecer está aquí… - dije con una nostalgia que no podía reconocer

-Tienes que contarnos esa historia - dijo Utau - …ahora….

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

BUENO, 1RO QUE TODO HOLA CHICAS/OS, SI LO SE HE SIDO LA PEOR AUTORA DE LA HISTORIA NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN UN MES Y CUANDO ACTUALIZO ES ESTA TONTERA QUE NO TIENE UN MOMENTO AMUTO, LO SIENTO :'(  
>2DO NO ESPEREN QUE ACTUALICE TAN SEGUIDO YA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO LOS TRAMITES DE LA U Y SE ME LLEVA MUUUCHO TIEMPO Y ENERGIA POR LO CUAL CUANDO ESCRIBO PARACE QUE TENGO BLOQUEO<br>3RO, SI SE, ESTOY YA SE ESTA HACIENDO UN CROOSOVER PERO QUIERO TERMINARLA COMO NORMAL, DESPUES CUANDO LA TERMINE LA CAMBIO  
>4TO PARA LO QUE NO HAN ADIVINADO AUN AQUÍ ESTAN: SHUGO CHARA(OBVIO), YU-GI-OH, ROCKING HEAVEN ( MANGA) Y LOS JOVENES TITANES O TEEN TITANS (CARTOON)<p>

PARA LOS QUE SI LES GUSTA TT NO ES QUE SEA MALA, RICHARD/ ROBIN SI ES BUENO, SOLO QUE ESTA ENOJADO, Y HERIDO X ESO ACTUA ASI, Y A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES RECOMIENDO NO SOLO QUE VEAN TT SI NO QUE LEAN LOS FANFICS MIS PAREJAS FAV SON: RAVEN/ ROBIN - RAVEN/ RED-X - RAVEN/SPEDDY (SOLO ES SUGERENCIA)

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS PARA LOS QUE COMENTARON ESPERO REVIEWS…SI ESTA MAL, APARTE DE NO ACTUALIZAR EN MAS DE UN MES, ESPERAR REVIEWS -.-


	13. Chapter 12: el pasado de Amu

NO POV

-Recuerdan…recuerdan cuando me fui a vivir al extranjero – dijo Amu, no queriendo recordar todo lo que le hizo daño

-Si – dijeron Utau y los demás, en ese momento entra Ikuto, que se había escapado de Tadase

-que ocurre aquí? – Dijo el preocupado por la expresión de tristeza de _su_ Amu – **espera un momento, MI Amu…que estoy pensando? **– y no digan que nada, se puede ver en sus caras

-Amu, nos va a contar algo que nosotros no sabemos…Amu seguimos esperando – dijo Utau

-Espera Utau, no la puedes obligar…si ella no les quiso contar debe ser para no recordar algo triste, no deberías entristecerla – dijo Ikuto defendiendo a Amu fervientemente

-No…Ikuto, gracias – dijo Amu con una sonrisa – pero Utau tiene razon, ellas son como mis hermanas y no les he contado nada

-Bueno, pero Amu…sabes que cuentas conmigo – respondió Ikuto y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – además tambien tengo curiosidad - después de eso Atem tambien la pone una mano en el otro hombro – sabes que tambien cuentas conmigo preciosa – tambien vio cuando Raven le sonreía, eran pocas veces que ella sonreía y le dijo – tambien conmigo, y lo sabes A…

-Si, chicos…gracias – dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando empezó a contarles lo ocurrido

_**Flashback**_

_Amu tenía 13 cuando sus padres decidieron que ella ya tenía edad para viajar, al igual que Atem, así que los enviaron a USA, mas específicos a Gotham o ciudad Gótica como quieran decirle, allí entraron al mejor colegio pagado que había, allí ambos conocieron a la que hoy seria la banda de Atem, bueno Amu no los conoció porque en esa época ella estaba con su grupo, Raven o Rachel, Víctor Stone/Vic o Cy, Garfield Logan o BB/ , Richard Grayson o Robin ,Tara/Terra Markov, Karen/Bee, Jennifer/Jinx, Toni/Argent, Jason/ Red-X Tood, Wally/Kid Flash West, todos ellos eran bien unidos, y poco a poco Atem y Amu se fueron separando, pero cada vez que se veían era como ahora, besos y se contaban de todo, después de 6 meses de su llegada, ella era muy buena amiga Rachel, Jinx, Argent y Bee, pero su mejor amiga era Rachel, poco a poco tambien fue perdiendo el contacto con Utau y las demás por lo que Rachel cada vez que la veía deprimida trataba de animarla al igual que Richard, que poco a poco se fue ganando el corazón de Amu, la manera que se conocieron fue normal, a todos les tocaba en el mismo salón de clases, y Rachel fue la primera en acercársele, por la forma en que llevaba el uniforme y su color de cabello, las demás personas la consideraban gótica, así que Rachel antes de que alguien la empezara molestar trato de hacerse amiga de ella, de esa manera conoció a los demás, donde estábamos…si, habían pasado 6 meses de la llegada de Amu, y los demás decidieron que era tiempo de celebrar no solo por la llegada de Amu sino que tambien se estaba acercando el cumpleaños de Terra, así que fueron a una discoteca, hubo un momento en que ambos se quedaron solos, ósea Amu y Richard y bailaron una canción lenta, ahí nadie sabe lo que paso, poco a poco se iban acercando sus caras, hasta que se besaron, en ese beso se dijeron lo que nunca podían decirse con las palabras, que se gustaban, ahí empezó esa hermosa relación que duro 2 años, en esos 2 años, Richard nunca había oído ni una palabra de Amu, que Atem era amigo suyo, porque habían perdido mucho contacto que cada vez que recordaba a Atem se deprimía. Así que antes que se la pareja cumplieran 2 años Atem empezaba a extrañar a Amu, y la iba a buscar al final de cada clase cuando podía, y se despedían con su típico saludo/despedida, nadie sabía nada sobre eso, Richard sabía que Atem era el novio de Jinx, ya que KF se había ido por 6 meses de intercambio a Inglaterra, pero no lo conocía muy bien, desde ahí todo se empezó a desmoronar, Kory o Starfire como quieran decirle, era una estudiante de intercambio que estaba enamorada de Richard, y era amiga de Rachel, Rachel le dijo que él estaba fuera de alcance por lo que se rindió, pero de ahí vio esa escena, la de Amu y Atem, y le dijo a Richard, al inicio el no le creyó, así que fue al final de una clase de Amu y lo vio a Atem esperándola y recibiéndola con un abrazo, Richard malentendió todo y se fue corriendo con los puños apretados, después ese mismo día, Amu se iba a encontrar con Richard en su lugar especial, cuando oye unas voces, la de Richard y una chica, sigue avanzando y lo ve besando con nada mas ni nada menos que Starfire, Amu se va muy dolida por lo que vio, se acerca, los separa, le da una bofetada a Star y tambien a Richard y le dice que no lo quiere volver a ver_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-y que paso en los otros 6 meses? – dijo Utau

-yo tampoco quería hablar con Richard, porque no quiso escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, por lo que yo, Jason, Argent, y Jinx nos distanciamos un poco del grupo, en las horas libres la pasábamos con Amu, pero si había los encontronazos cuando era grande, después Amu se fue de intercambio a Francia…

-Porque no nos contaste Amu? – esta vez intervino Nagihiko

-porque habíamos perdido el contacto, después cuando me volvieron a escribir fue cuando estaba en Francia y había decidido dejar todo atrás – dijo Amu resistiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban en caer

-Lo sentimos, no estuvimos contigo cuando mas nos necesitabas… - dijo Rima

-no se preocupen, igualmente no estuve sola – dijo Amu

-Pues claro nos tenias a nosotros – dijo una voz atrás de ella

-Jason! – dijo Amu con sorpresa

- quien mas si no Miss. Perfect? – dijo con su usual manera de decir (engreído)

-Jason que haces aquí, creo q dije espérenme abajo no? – dijo Rae

-tsk tsk, Rae Rae, no no, sabes que no nos puedes pedir que esperemos abajo cuando todos queremos ver a miss. Perfect, verdad? – respondió Jason

-quien es él? – pregunto Kukai – oh no! Mucha gente nueva, nos vienen a robar a Amu, escóndala! – grito Kukai , cuando Kukai dijo esto a todos los presentes incluyendo a los que recién habían llegado se les había formado una gotita en la parte de atrás de la cabeza (estilo anime )

-Kukai… - dijo Utau con una mano en la cara

-Déjenme presentarlos – intervino Rachel – ellos son: Jason – dijo señalándolo, Jason era alto 1.78, cabello negro y ojos grises, era el mejor amigo de Rachel, obviamente después de Richard – ella es Argent – dijo señalándola, ella tenía el cabello negro era mas alta que Rachel pero mas baja que Jason, Rachel sabia que ella tenía un flechazo con Jason, pero no se animaba a decírselo – y ella es Jinx – Jinx tenía el cabello rosa y lo tenía en 2 coletas ojos de igual color que su cabello, ante la mención de Jinx, Atem apretó los puños, y se limito a ignorarla.

-Y no, no venimos a robarnos a Amu – dijo Jason – vinimos a avisarle sobre la llegada de Dick y su banda, sabes que puede ser realmente molesto, así que Amu ten cuidado…. – dijo Jason para darle un abrazo de oso, que Amu recibió gustosa, no por algo habían sido mejores amigos durante 2 años – gracias Jason – dijo Amu respondiendo el abrazo, lo que hizo que Ikuto se pusiera celoso, cuando le iba a decir algo a Amu, el teléfono de ella sonó y se puso pálida, no se sabía quién era hasta que ella pronuncio su nombre

-Richard – dijo Amu en un susurro

AMU POV

Parecía que Ikuto me quería decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, así que conteste, pero no esperaba que me llamara justamente el…

-_Hola, Amu, me extrañaste…..si lo mas seguro es que si…no adivinas quién soy?...soy a quien traicionaste y lastimaste…si Amu, soy Richard…y vine para vengarme, te hare tanto daño como tú a mi_

En ese momento palidecí, y lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar su nombre

-Richard – en el momento que lo hice, el corto la llamada…

BUENO CHICOS QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO REVIEWS, Y SORRY X NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, COLEGIO Y BLAH BLAH BLAH, MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y POCO TIEMPO

PD. COMO DIJE RICHARD NO ES MALO, SOLO QUE NECESITO QUE SEA ASI AL INICIO, PRONTO SE DARAN CUENTA DE SU VERDADERA NATURALEZA


	14. Chapter 13: no tengo titulo para el cap

En el cap anterior

Parecía que Ikuto me quería decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, así que conteste, pero no esperaba que me llamara justamente el…

-_Hola, Amu, me extrañaste…..si lo mas seguro es que si…no adivinas quién soy?...soy a quien traicionaste y lastimaste…si Amu, soy Richard…y vine para vengarme, te hare tanto daño como tú a mi_

En ese momento palidecí, y lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar su nombre

-Richard – en el momento que lo hice, el corto la llamada…

AMU POV

-Richard – no, no podía ser el, porque por mas que quisiera volver a verlo, preguntarle por que no me busco antes, no podía, tenia miedo, miedo que con su aparición, me alejara de Ikuto….

-A – dijo Rachel, y después lanzo un suspiro – ni se te ocurra ir a verlo

-Verdad Srt. Perfecta – dijo Jason con una sonrisa – quien sabe y terminan nuevamente juntos….eso seria un horror – con eso Rachel le dio un codazo

– sabes que sigue siendo mi amigo verdad? – dijo ella

-claro que lo se…pero eso no significa que me caiga bien – dijo el

-CHICOS! YA BASTA! – grite – Jason sabes muy bien que no quiero volver con el… no después de lo que me hizo y Rach… no se si lo vaya a ver o no, pero si lo veo me gustaría aclarar las cosas, el tambien era mi amigo, y espero que después que se aclare todo esto lo volvamos a hacer

-No me parece buena idea que lo veas nuevamente – dijo Atem – no me da buena vibra esto, se esta ocultando, porque no viene y te lo dice de frente?

-A mi no me importa, sea lo que sea, Amu no estará sola cuando se encuentre con el tal Richard… - dijo Ikuto, por un momento MUY serio y los demás, osea Utau, Rima, Nagi y Kukai asintieron – asi que no te preocupes…Amu-KOI – dijo con una de sus sonrisitas…

-Gracias a todos – dije con una sonrisa – e Ikuto…no me llames asi Neko-hentai :P

**OK, LO SE CASI 2 MESES SIN ESCRIBIR NI NADA, Y AHORA QUE SUBO ALGO….ES ESTA TONTERITA HORRIBLEMENTE CHIQUITA :S PERO ES QUE PUUFF…DESAPARECIO MI INSPIRACION…ADEMAS HE ESTADO CHANCE MUY OCUPADA, YA TERMINE MI ULTIMO ANO DEL COLEGIO :'s( NOSTALGIA ) PERO AHORA VIENE LO MAS DIFICIL, LOS EXAMENES DE GRADO :'( Y MI MONOGRAFIA Y PASAR EL PRE DE MEDICINA E INICIAR LA U, ASI QUE ESTARE DESAPARECIDA DE NUEVO, REALMENTE ESPERO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PRONTO **


	15. Chapter 14: Culpabilidad

**HOLA CHICOS VOLVI, es que no saben tengo una semanita libre antes de iniciar mi pre de medicina, y es que estoy nerviosa de entrar a la U, se supone que una amiga mía, ósea una de mis mejores amigas iba a entrar conmigo al mismo pre, pero al parecer la pusieron para otra fecha :O y voy a iniciar sola :'(,además tambien estoy súper feliz porque termine siendo la mejor bachiller de mi especialización (: pero bueno los dejo con este capi que espero q les guste**

**En el cap anterior**

-CHICOS! YA BASTA! – grite – Jason sabes muy bien que no quiero volver con el… no después de lo que me hizo y Rach… no se si lo vaya a ver o no, pero si lo veo me gustaría aclarar las cosas, el tambien era mi amigo, y espero que después que se aclare todo esto lo volvamos a hacer

-No me parece buena idea que lo veas nuevamente – dijo Atem – no me da buena vibra esto, se esta ocultando, porque no viene y te lo dice de frente?

-A mi no me importa, sea lo que sea, Amu no estará sola cuando se encuentre con el tal Richard… - dijo Ikuto, por un momento MUY serio y los demás, osea Utau, Rima, Nagi y Kukai asintieron – asi que no te preocupes…Amu-KOI – dijo con una de sus sonrisitas…

-Gracias a todos – dije con una sonrisa – e Ikuto…no me llames asi Neko-hentai :P

**Amu POV (en la noche)**

Llegue a mi casa esa noche un poco intranquila, después de todo, la llamada de Richard me altero, después de ir a grabar al estudio con los chicos me reuní con Jason y Rachel a discutir lo que haremos cuando me encuentre con Richard

_**Flashback**_

_-A, tenemos q hablar – me dijo Rachel_

_-Claro, después de todo tenemos que ponernos al día – dije siguiéndole el juego, después de todo no quería que los demás se preocuparan por mi_

_-Claro, quiero saber que pasa en tu vida Srta. Perfecta – ese era Jason_

_-Hasta luego chicos – les dije a Utau y los demás – Vamos – dije dirigiéndome a Rachel y Jason, una vez que llegamos a mi café favorito, nos pusimos a conversar de todo pero especialmente sobre el cambio de Richard, había cambiado tanto, ya no era el mismo chico sobreprotector, dulce, cariñoso y confiado de antes, se había vuelto en alguien muy frio, que no le importaba lo que les pasara a las demás personas, ese no era el Richard que recordaba, decidimos que si me iba a enfrentar a Richard no lo haría sola, sino que estaría con uno de ellos o con ambos de ser posible, después de eso decidimos ir cada uno a su hogar, _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Me dirigí a tomar una ducha, mientras lo hacía no paraban de venir los recuerdos de **MI** Richard, el chico del cual estuve un tiempo enamorada, y siento culpa al pensar que el cambio **pudo** ser culpa mía, y si alguien me había visto con Atem en ese tiempo, entre Atem y yo no paso nada pero todo pudo ser malinterpretado…será que eso fue lo que termino mi relación con Richard…no…no puede ser…es imposible…pero y si esa era la razon…si, lo que sentía era **culpa**, pero al mismo tiempo traición…por parte de él, por no confiar en mí y venirme a preguntar lo que estaba pasando…

Pero eso era solo una teoría que había inventado mi cabeza…no era posible, Atem y yo, al pertenecer a dos grupos diferentes que no se llevaban bien teníamos que tener nuestra relación hermana-hermano lo mas oculta posible…

Salí de la ducha, y me cambie a mis pijamas favoritas, un short corto rosado con bordes negros y una calavera negra y una blusa de tiras negra con bordes rosados y una calavera rosada en la parte inferior, después de eso me llego un msj de Atem que dice así:

Hola Amu, no voy esta noche a la casa porque tengo que terminar de grabar el demo…tampoco mañana voy al cole… nos vemos mañana por la noche, compórtate  
>Besos…Atem<p>

Mis charas estaban ahí conmigo, hace tiempo que no hacia Chara Nari con ellas, pero ellas estaban discutiendo sobre un tema, cuando escuche el timbre de la casa y les dije que se quedaran iba a ver quién era, cuando abrí la puerta vi a quien menos esperaba ver…era Richard

-Podemos hablar Amu? – dijo el

RICHARD POV

-Podemos hablar Amu? – le pregunte, ya estaba mas tranquilo que esta tarde, y la verdad es que tenemos que resolver lo nuestro tarde o temprano

-Si – dijo un poco dudosa – pasa – me dirigió a lo que me parece que es, la sala

-quieres un algo para tomar? – pregunto ella, siendo hospitalaria

-Si, muchas gracias, me gustaría un poco de café – le dije

-No me sorprende, siempre has sido un café adicto – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – ya vengo, y podremos hablar – al decir esto, se dirigió a la cocina y me puse ver alrededor de la sala, en un pequeño estante estaban las fotos de ella de bebe con sus padres, una con su hermana, y otra con su familia y la familia de ese chico Atem…y una que estaba bien al fondo era una foto de ambos, ella y yo, era la foto que nos tomamos en el club la noche que nos volvimos pareja, la cogí y me sumergí en mis pensamientos y empecé a recordar todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, realmente la extrañaba, demasiado, cuando siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro, me giro para ver quién era y es Amu ofreciendo mi taza de café y una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y deje la foto donde la encontré, nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro, yo con mi taza de café y ella con una taza de chocolate

-Lamento venir a esta hora – empecé – pero debemos hablar

-Si Richard debemos hablar – y después que ella dijo eso, presentí que sería una LARGA noche para ambos

QUE LES PARECE?

DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS (:


	16. Chapter 15: Confusion No te perdere!

Ok people, sé que soy una horriiiiiiiiible escritora no he actualizado hace siglos incluso cuando dije que lo haría -.- Lo siento taaaaaaaaaanto, pero bueno aquí dejo un poco de lo que tengo en mente, hope you like it

Recap

-No me sorprende, siempre has sido un café adicto – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – ya vengo, y podremos hablar – al decir esto, se dirigió a la cocina y me puse ver alrededor de la sala, en un pequeño estante estaban las fotos de ella de bebe con sus padres, una con su hermana, y otra con su familia y la familia de ese chico Atem…y una que estaba bien al fondo era una foto de ambos, ella y yo, era la foto que nos tomamos en el club la noche que nos volvimos pareja, la cogí y me sumergí en mis pensamientos y empecé a recordar todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, realmente la extrañaba, demasiado, cuando siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro, me giro para ver quién era y es Amu ofreciendo mi taza de café y una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y deje la foto donde la encontré, nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro, yo con mi taza de café y ella con una taza de chocolate

-Lamento venir a esta hora – empecé – pero debemos hablar

-Si Richard debemos hablar – y después que ella dijo eso, presentí que sería una LARGA noche para ambos

Cap. 15

RICHARD POV

-Necesito saber tu versión de la historia Amu…siento que algo está mal en lo que me dijeron – dije, la verdad ya sabía si creerle a Star…ahora que me puse a analizar fue idiota de mi parte dejarme llevar por las suposiciones de ella, y no preguntarle a Amu

-Mi versión…sobre que Richard? , lo que termino lo nuestro fue el que te vi BESANDOTE con Star en nuestro árbol, en nuestro aniversario de 6 meses…Richard con eso me mataste – dijo ella con una cara triste

-eso lo hice porque tú me estabas engañando con ese tipo Atem – le dije en mi defensa

-engañarte con Atem? Que rayos hablas Richard? Atem es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde que somos bebes, incluso cuando nuestros padres viajan vivimos junto – dijo Amu con una cara de es-en-serio?

-amu, te vi en el pasillo, abrazada a él, te fue a dejar a tu curso, y le besaste, en la mejilla, pero lo hiciste, eso me partió el alma, Amu, por eso hice lo que hice – dije, ya no puedo mas ella debe saber lo que me hizo – Star me había dicho que te encontrabas a escondidas con él, incluso cuando él se fue, tu tambien te transferiste…que quieres que piense? Amu aunque no lo creas…yo te sigo amando

AMU POV

- Amu aunque no lo creas…yo te sigo amando – cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de Richard quede en shock, si Richard y yo tuvimos un pasado, incluso puedo decir que me gusta ahora, pero….a mi mente viene Ikuto, si lo conozco hace poco, pero él se ha ganado mi corazón poco a poco…

-Yo…Richard, lo que Star te dijo es mentira, si me encontraba con él, pero no a escondidas, cuando te decía no puedo, y me preguntabas el porqué, te decía me encontrare con un amigo, Richard ese día me acompaño porque él me estaba ayudando con tu regalo para los 6 meses, yo jamás te engañe, nunca pensé en hacerlo – le dije siendo sincera – incluso me transferí porque no podía verte con Star todo el tiempo y el porqué descubrió el porqué Jennifer (Jinx para los que no se acuerdan) estaba saliendo con él, Richard yo te quiero, incluso me atrevo a decir que aun me gustas – no pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque él me interrumpió

-Entonces vuelve conmigo – dijo el feliz

-déjame terminar – le dije – me gustas si, incluso te quiero….pero, hay alguien mas en este momento, no estoy segura de lo que siento, ni de lo que siente él, pero no puedo aceptar volver salir contigo sin estar segura que es eso lo que quiero – le dije siendo sincera, en ese momento Richard se saco los lentes de sol que tenia puestos, aunque no sea de noche es un aficionado a ellos, y me vio a los ojos, azul con ámbar se encontraron y me dijo

-No te preocupes Amu, no te pienso perder - se levanto – gracias por recibirme hoy – se dirigió a mí, me dio un beso en la frente – nos vemos mañana _princesa_ – y se fue

Me di cuenta de la hora, sería mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

Ok, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea corto -.- pero es lo que tengo en mente ahora (: dejen Review, para que mis ánimos aumenten (:


	17. Chapter 16: Enfrentamiento, I vs R

RECAP:

-No te preocupes Amu, no te pienso perder - se levanto – gracias por recibirme hoy – se dirigió a mí, me dio un beso en la frente – nos vemos mañana _princesa_ – y se fue

Me di cuenta de la hora, sería mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

AMU POV

_**Sueno **_

_**Estoy sola en clases, componiendo una canción:**_

_**El es lindo fresco entre las nubes te veo  
>En todos lados me alcanzas te me metiste en la piel,<br>Entre las flores y el mar siempre están el recuerdo de ayer, de ayer,**_

_**Aun me sigues gustando, llevo un dolor en el pecho,  
>Mi corazón no entiende que esta historia se acabo,<br>Entre las flores y el mar siempre están el recuerdo de ayer, de ayer,**_

_**Y es que a lo mejor revivir de principio a fin,  
>Llevare tu presencia en una canción y aunque estés lejos de aquí<br>En mi mente hallare siempre tu alma**_

_**Si es que vienes otra vez, mi corazón completo te entregare,  
>En los momentos tiernos de volver,<br>En los momentos que nunca olvidare**_

_**Si es que vienes otra vez, mi corazón completo te entregare,  
>En los momentos tiernos de volver,<br>Porque tu amor es especial**_

_**Y después aparece Richard**_

_**-Richard…que haces aquí? – le pregunto sorprendida**_

_**-Te dije que no te perdería – se acerca lentamente hacia mí, y nos vamos a besar, pero llega Ikuto**_

_**-Y yo dije que no será tan fácil, Amu te amo, no vuelvas con él, por favor – La forma en la que me ve Ikuto me confunde, y me abrazo, en el momento que alzo la cabeza, nos vamos a besar, y esta vez desaparece todo alrededor, estamos a unos cuanto milímetros y me dice:**_

_**-Amu, despierta….**_

_**Fin del Sueno**_

-Amu-chan despierta…vas a llegar tarde – me dice Midnigth

-Buenos días Midnight – suena irónico – gracias por levantarme pero antes de arreglarme tengo que escribir – de esa manera, escribí la nueva canción, y la guarde en mi maleta con otra que compuse, en mis sueños, es raro he de admitirlo, pero así es como se me ocurren algunas canciones, después de eso me arregle, desayune y Salí al cole…

En el Colegio

Todos estábamos en nuestros asientos, Ikuto a lado mío , cuando el profesor Haruno entra a clases, es un poco molesto decirle profesor a tu primo ;), ese es un secreto para luego, diciendo que tendremos a 2 nuevos estudiantes en el aula, los llamo y me quede sorprendida con lo que vi

IKUTO POV

Haruno-sensei entra a clases diciendo que tendremos dos nuevos compañeros, para ser sincera…me da igual, pero en este caso me interesa, ya que la reacción de Amu, es muy sospechosa

-Atiendan todos – dijo Haruno-sensei – ellos son nuevos alumnos, espero que se lleven bien, preséntense.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Richard Grayson, espero que nos llevemos bien – escuche al chico alto de cabello oscuro decía

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo la chica de cabello rosa…típico es tenido y ojos verde esmeralda, era bella pero nadie le gana a Amu, además la única persona que conozco que tiene cabello rosa natural es Amu, es improbable que exista alguien con ese gen, a menos que sean familia – y si mi cabello es rosa natural y soy prima de Amu Hinamori – eso explica mucho – tambien soy hermana de Ran

-Sakura, es Haruno-sensei o Ran-sensei – dijo el sensei

-Si como sea –respondió ella

Después de eso deje de prestar tanta atención, pero lo que me preocupa es que ese tipo dijo Richard, es el mismo nombre que Amu dijo aquella vez

-Hay un puesto libre detrás de Hinamori y Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sakura detrás de Ikuto, Grayson detrás de Hinamori – dijo el sensei, y así transcurrió la clase.

En la hora de Pausa

-Amu te gusto mi sorpresa? – dijo ese tal Richard

-Que haces aquí Richard? – Amu respondió sorprendida

-te dije que no te perdería, vine a recuperarte – eso provoco que Amu, MI AMU, se sonrojara, así que decidí intervenir

-Amu-koi, tenemos que irnos – le abrace

-IKUTO! – dijo ella poniéndose aun mas roja – no me abraces gato pervertido – lo dijo cariñosamente – pero tienes razon, tenemos grabación, vienes Saku-chan? – le pregunto a su prima

-Claro Amu, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, no sé que hubiera hecho, si continuaba en Konoha, no después de la traición de… será mejor no hablar de eso…vamos? – termino la otra chica

-Claro prima, Ikuto nosotras nos adelantamos, nos vemos en un rato – dijo ella saliendo de clases

-Así que tu eres Ikuto – dijo el tal Richard – no pienso perder contra ti, Amu es mía así que _back off _– y con eso planeaba retirarse, no sé que me paso, que me ocurrió pero le respondí

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Amu es _MIA, _así que aléjate, tu no hiciste nada mas que hacerla sufrir, _the one that should back off is you _– y con eso me retire.

RICHARD POV

-Así que tu eres Ikuto – le pregunte al chico con cabello azulado – no pienso perder contra ti, Amu es mía así que _back off _– después de eso planeaba retirarme, quería ver a Amu antes que se retire, pero Tsukiyomi me detuvo

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Amu es _MIA, _así que aléjate, tu no hiciste nada mas que hacerla sufrir, _the one that should back off is you _– me respondió con mi idioma natal, he de admitirlo, lastime mucho a Amu, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarla, y Tsukiyomi será un fuerte contrincante, después de todo me respondió la amenaza en mi idioma , pero eso no significa que perderé a Amu, si tengo que separar a Amu de todos aquí, lo hare, solo quiero a mi Amu devuelta.


	18. Nota de Autor

Hola a todos y todas! Esta historia la he tenido demasiado abandonada, lo lamento tanto, se que esperan que diga que la continuare, pero no es así, a decir verdad he perdidos inspiración para esta historia, tal vez sea el hecho que mezcle demasiados programas, lo lamento tanto, la actualice para decirles lo mucho que lamento esto, al parecer no soy una persona para llevar a cabo largas historias, continuare escribiendo, ocasionalmente, pero serán one-shots y tratare de terminar el resto de historias que tengo. De nuevo lo lamento, dejare esto posteado por unos días más peor al final terminare borrando la historia, porque me parece injusto para ustedes dejarla a medias, a menos que me pidan lo contrario lo borrare.

Lo siento.

Princesa Solitaria


End file.
